


A Soulmate is someone who can light the spark in your soul

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fem! Carlos, Fem!Bi! Reggie, Fem!Bobby/Trevor, Fem!Lesbian! Alex, Fem!Lesbian! Caleb, Fem!Lesbian! Willie, Fem!Pan! Luke, First Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male!Ace! Carrie, Male!Bi! Julie, Male!Demi! Flynn, Multi, Polyamory, Reggie is a middle child (Julie and The Phantoms), Soulmate AU, Willie Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), genderbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Whether it be romantic, friendship, or platonic. Everyone loves someone. White hearts with initials appear on your body for every person you love. You gain black hearts with initials for everyone you’ve loved that has died (you must know them before they die), and a heart of your soulmate's favourite color with their initials, appears on your wrist when you are 10. You have to find them on your own and you’ll know you have, because there will be an instant connection. Teenager Julian has just lost his dad who was the one who taught him music and they played together. The black heart on his hand is a constant reminder. When three pretty girls appear in his garage, he finds out they are just very confused ghosts wondering what’s going on and what happened to their other bandmate Bobbi. Julian seeks help from his boyfriend Finn, but the girls are having troubles of their own. Luke and Reggie refuse to admit their feelings for each other, but Alex can see their chemistry from a mile away. Alex herself, meets a very cute skater girl Willow, who she is immediately smitten for. Between love, music, and an evil ghost determined to destroy all love in the afterlife, will Luke, Reggie, and Alex get to be with the person they love?
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (past), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie, Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Julian currently has six white hearts (mom, dad, uncle, sister, Finn, Kerry, [Luke, Reggie, & Alex's come later]), one black heart (dad), a red heart with "FR" on his wrist for Finn but he also has a pink heart beside it with “KW” inside it. 
> 
> -Finn currently has four white hearts (mom, dad, Kerry, Julian), no black hearts, a purple heart with "JM" on his wrist for Julian and a pink heart next to it with “KW”.
> 
> -Luke currently has five white hearts (mom, dad, Reggie, Alex, Bobbi, [will gain Julian, Finn, and Willow later on]), two black hearts (Reggie and Alex), and a red heart for Reggie with “RJ” on her wrist.
> 
> -Reggie currently has seven white hearts (mom, dad, brother, sister, Luke, Alex, Bobbi, [will gain Julian, Willow, and Finn later]), two black hearts (Luke and Alex), and a blue heart for Luke with “LP” on her wrist. 
> 
> -Alex currently has six white hearts (mom, dad, sister, Luke, Reggie, Bobbi, [will gain Julian and Finn later], and his one for Willow shows up once they kiss), two black hearts but will receive a third (Reggie and Luke), and a green for Willow with “WS” on her wrist.
> 
> -Willow currently has three white hearts (mom, dad, brother, Alex’s shows up once they kiss, [will gain Julian, Reggie, and Luke later]), one black heart (mom), and a pink for Alex with “AE” on her wrist. 
> 
> -Kerry currently has four white hearts (mom, dad, Finn, Julian), one black heart (dad), and then two hearts on his wrist, one purple with “JM” and the other one red with “FR”
> 
> -Bobbi/Tracy has seven white hearts (mom, dad, Luke, Reggie, Alex, Kerry, husband), four black hearts (Luke, Reggie, Alex, husband), and orange for her late husband.

Julian was only fourteen when he lost his dad; his sudden passing left Julian with a hole in his heart. He had been so close to his father, they both had a love of music and his dad was the one who taught him to play the piano. Every time he glanced down at his left hand now he saw that little black heart with his dad's initials. Since his passing, Julian had lost his love for music, no longer feeling motivated or interested in it. He couldn’t bear to touch the grand piano, not without his dad. Oh how he missed him. 

Despite everything that had been happening, Julian had Finn, his best friend and only recently became boyfriend. He was bi; everyone knew this because he wasn’t hiding it. He didn’t care what others thought, and both his mother Rose and little sister Carly were 100% supportive of him. After a particularly rough day at school, once again not being able to sing in class, he had lost his chance, that had been his last chance and he totally blew it. Once Julian was home, he talked to his mom about his day like always. Julian changed into pajama pants, a yellow smiley face sweater and put on his glasses. It was around dinner time, when he found himself going out to his dad’s studio. Nothing had been touched in a year; everything had a layer of dust on it, cobwebs in the corners of the garage. He ran his hand across the top of the piano, remembering back to his first piano lesson when he was five. 

Glancing around the garage, Julian headed to the ladder and made his way up into the loft space. There was so much up there including a set of drumsticks and a few guitars. He knew that a lot of it wasn’t theirs, but stuff his parents had put up here when they moved in. He spotted a CD laid out, it peaked his interest. Picking it up, it was black on the cover with white letters “Sunset Curve.” He’d never heard of the band, assuming it was his fathers, he wanted to see what it sounded like. Placing it into the CD player once he was done from the loft, he pushed play, settling down on the couch as he listened to the song come on. Within seconds of the song starting, Julian looked around the studio when he heard screams. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why would there be screaming on a CD? He quickly jerked his head and stood up, watching as three people literally just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him. As they turned around, he was staring at three girls around his age, but being frightened, all he did was scream and run out, bumping into his mom and little sister. 

“Mom!”

“Honey, slow down. You look like you saw a ghost,” Rose laughed. 

“That’s because I did mom!” 

“Sweet,” Carly grinned. 

“No it’s not sweet! Well what are you doing? Run!!” 

Julian ran into the house and up to his room, crouching down behind his bed as if the ghosts were going to pop into her room. He grabbed his phone and texted Finn a “911” but he got no answer. Seriously now his boyfriend didn’t answer?? 911 meant an emergency!! He jumped, when his mom came into the room, letting out a surprised gasp. 

“Sorry sweetie, I was just checking up on you.”

“You don’t believe me do you?” Julian sighed. 

“No I believe you, I see dad all the time.”

“Mom no this isn’t the same thing,” he tried to tell her. 

* * *

Lucille Patterson, Regina Johnson, Alexandra Edwards, and Roberta Wilson—or Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobbi as they preferred to be called—had their whole lives ahead of them when tragedy forced its way on them. Reggie, Luke, and Alex had been best friends since the fourth grade. They met when Luke moved to Los Angeles with her parents and they all sat together the same day at lunch. They had been inseparable ever since. They met Bobbi when they were thirteen and she played rhythm guitar, quickly becoming their friend and a year later, joining their band. At seventeen, they were working hard with their music, rehearsing almost every day after school in Bobbi’s garage, thanks to her parents. Then the night of July 22nd 1995, they were supposed to play the Orpheum, a place that wasn’t easy to book. They had always wanted to play there and they finally were getting their chance! But then their lives changed in the blink of an eye. Dying at seventeen had not been on the agenda for any of them, but for Luke, Reggie, and Alex, that seemed to be their fate. 

All the three girls remembered, was eating street dogs, feeling sick, being in an ambulance and then they were in a dark room. They could talk to each other, touch each other, but they couldn’t see each other. It was terrifying because they knew they had died, what else could this place be? But why weren’t they going to Heaven? Time seemed to go by slowly when you were in a room, where nothing could be seen, and it didn’t help that Alex spent the entire time crying and having panic attacks after she had realized that they died. Luke left behind her parents, never getting the chance to make up with them. Reggie left her parents, older brother Marcus who had been away at college, due to being five years older but he and Reggie were super close and he always had loved seeing Reggie and her friends playing music, as well as her twelve year old sister Elizabeth or Lizzie as Reggie had called her. Alex left behind her parents but also her fourteen year old sister Caroline who was the spitting image of Alex, blonde hair with those matching green eyes and love for music. She always called them Ali, Luce, and Gina while Alex called her sister her little Care Bear. 

Bobbi found out about her friend's deaths that same night because she’s the one who called 911 when she went to gather the girls and found them all vomiting blood. She was terrified, scared, she knew she was losing them and yet didn’t want to admit it. When her friends were taken into the ambulance, the first thing Bobbi did was go home, telling her parents everything that had happened. They did their best to help their daughter through the loss of her friends, consoling her, and the families of the girls. They even went so far as to help make headstones for each of the girls and they were placed together. A year later Bobbi graduated high school on her own, and ran away from home, losing contact with her parents, with everyone who cared about her. She changed her name, dyed her hair, and tried to start over. 

~~~

Alex continued to cry in that room, not stopping at all. It seemed like only an hour had gone by when suddenly the three girls were being pulled out of the room by an invisible force, each of them hearing their music placing. Together they landed on a hard surface very roughly. Luke was the first to land, Reggie and Alex landing partially on top of her. Luke pushed her friends off her. She blew her bangs out of her hazel eyes, pushing her wavy locks over her shoulder before smoothing out her clothes, brushing off her jeans. Alex pouted as her blonde curly locks were messed up under her now askew snapback, pulling down her pink hoodie and smoothing out her black skirt, before fixing her fanny pack. Reggie simply fixed her straight dark hair and tucked it behind her ears, then tightened her flannel around her waist, adjusting her white shirt, red skater skirt, and leather jacket. 

Luke helped her two friends up, like always Alex was still the tallest of all of them at 5’7, she had ridiculously long legs, while Luke stood at the shortest being only 5’4, but she tried to claim she was taller than she was seeing as Reggie only had an inch on her, being 5’5. When they turned around, that was where they all met the dark eyes of a boy with curly black hair and glasses. Before any of them could speak a word, the boy was screaming, which resulted in the three of them all screaming too, grabbing onto each other for comfort. When Reggie realized that Luke had grabbed onto her, her cheeks felt warm and she pulled away as soon as the boy had run out of the garage. 

“What the heck is going on?” Alex asked, taking off her black snapback and fixing her loose blonde hair before replacing the cap on her head. 

“I have no idea how we are back here,” Luke replied, her hazel eyes glancing around the garage. Some stuff was the same but some was not. 

“Woah how did he get his things moved in so fast and why are there chairs on the ceiling?” Reggie asked, green eyes wide with curiosity as she looked at her friends. 

* * *

When Julian got back into the garage, this time with the cross off his wall, he looked around but saw no one, still holding his cross out in front of him as he continued to make his way around the studio, knowing that he had to be going crazy. 

“Hello? Anyone still here?” He called out. “What am I thinking? I’m crazy,” he said to himself. 

“I think we’re all a little crazy,” Luke’s voice spoke from behind him. 

Julian turned and started to scream, holding out the cross as he was staring at the three girls again. 

“Oh my god, can you please stop with the screaming?” Alex asked, holding her hand over her ear. 

Taking in a deep breath, Julian spoke. “Who are you and what are you doing in my dad’s studio?”

“Your dad’s studio? This is our studio,” Luke said as she took a step closer to the boy, but jerked back when he pointed the cross at her. "Look, I will admit that the grand piano is new and and and," she stuttered out, backing up again, sliding over the piano this time to get away from him, watching as the boy aimed the cross at Alex and Reggie too. But then she let out a happy giggle, “My couch!” She grinned, flopping back onto it. Sitting up, Luke looked over at the wall with a confused look on her face, “That is not my six-string," she frowned as she eyed the guitar that was hanging on the wall. 

Getting up, Luke went over to Alex and Reggie, pulling her friends off to the side and out of hearing range of the unidentified boy. 

“See something is going on. Do you think he’s a witch?” Reggie asked. “I mean there are chairs hanging from the ceiling.”

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Reg, there is no such thing as witches, they’re fictional beings.”

“Yeah well I didn’t think that ghosts were real but now we are ghosts,” Reggie pointed out as she put her hands on her hips and gave Alex a sassy look. 

Alex sighed, “Okay fair point.”

“So… we’re saying he’s a witch?” Luke asked, frowning when Alex smacked her. 

“No Lucille! We are not going with witch!” Alex said, “Look he’s probably just freaked out by us. Let the one with the softest touch handle this.”

Alex walked over to the boy, while Luke and Reggie watched.

“Why are you in our studio?”

Julian pressed the cross to Alex, gasping when his hand went through her stomach. “Hey how did you do that?!”

Alex sighed, “Clearly you’re not understanding,” she turned to Luke and Reggie, “He doesn’t get it.” Turning back to him, Alex continued to speak, “We’re ghosts, and we’re just really happy to be back home.”

“We’re in a band, called Sunset Curve,” Luke smiled as she looked at him. 

“Tell your friends,” Reggie added on. 

“Look, we had a really big night planned yesterday but we never got to make it happen. It was supposed to be the night that changed our lives forever,” Luke started to say. 

Alex cut her off, “I’m pretty sure our lives did change.”

Julian shook his head and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, typing on it with one hand, the other still holding out the cross. 

“What’s that? What are you doing?” Reggie asked. 

“It’s my phone… wait why did I answer you? They’re not real, get a grip,” he mumbled to himself. “There’s no such thing as cute ghosts.” 

“Aww he thinks we’re cute,” Reggie smiled, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders. 

Alex giggled at Reggie before she leaned towards Julian to see what he was doing. “So, who ya calling?” She asked. 

“I’m not calling anyone,” Julian said, “I’m googling your band, sunset swerve.”

“SUNSET CURVE!” Luke, Alex, and Reggie all spoke at the same time. 

“Whatever,” Julian mumbled, rolling his eyes, looking back at his phone as he typed in the right name this time and then his eyes widened when he saw the first thing that came up was an article from 1995. “Well I guess you were in a band, and you did die but you didn’t die last night.”

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked, tilting her head forward, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders, framing her face. “T-T-That’s impossible,” she stuttered out, looking at Alex and Reggie. 

“Yeah after we went to the ambulance we just went to the dark room where Alex cried.”

“Welllll,” Alex spoke, her voice squeaking as she did, “I think we were all pretty upset.”

“But that was for like what an hour?” Luke asked, “We just got back here.”

“I’m just reading what my phone says. You died in 1995 according to this article and it’s 2020 now,” he explained to the girls. 

Alex’s mouth dropped open as she looked at Luke and Reggie in shock. “I have been crying for 25 years?! How is that possible?!” She gasped. 

“Well, you are a very emotional person Alex,” Reggie said. 

Alex turned to her, “I am not!” 

Suddenly Julian’s younger sister Carly came out to the garage to let Julian know that supper was now ready. So Julian turned to leave the studio. 

“I’m sorry that you girls died and everything but you have to leave, this isn’t your place anymore.”

“Wa-Wait,” Luke spoke with a slight crack in her voice. “We never caught your name.”

“My name is Julian.”

“Cool,” Luke smiled. “I’m Lucille, but call me Luke. This is—”

“Regina, I mean Reggie, call me that please,” Reggie smiled. 

“Alexandra, I prefer Alex though. Nice to meet you.” Alex spoke in a nervous voice. 

After Julian had gone inside for dinner, Alex, Reggie, and Luke got bored and decided to check out the house, see if it looked the same as it did when Bobbi’s parents had owned it. Alex walked in first, having left her snapback and jean jacket in the garage, followed by Reggie and then Luke, who had left her striped jacket behind too, leaving her in just her white sleeveless tee and blue sleeveless sweater. The three girls looked over at the dinner table and saw Julian sitting with the young girl from earlier, a lady who they assumed was her mom, and then a male who was standing next to Julian. 

As soon as Julian saw the girls he let out a shocked scream, but watched as they barely stopped and just continued to look around. He barely heard what his uncle had to say before Luke was right in his face. 

“Hey Julian, I love what you guys did with the place,” Luke smiled, hazel eyes sparkling. “It looks a lot better than it did back in ‘95.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Julian spoke out loud, before realizing he had, and he looked over at his uncle when he spoke. 

“I’m just trying to help mijo,”

Julian gave his uncle a nervous smile, hearing Alex speak about them leaving the house. “I’m sorry I know that. Thank you for bringing us food,” he smiled and gave his uncle a hug, turning his head to glare at the boys. 

Alex left the house with Reggie and Luke, heading out to the garage. Upon doing some exploring they found their instruments in the loft; Alex’s drums, Reggie’s bass, and Luke’s three guitars. So excited to have them back, they immediately hooked up the amp and began playing like crazy, having fun, until Julian ran into the garage and started yelling at them, 

“Girls stop! Seriously stop!” 

Upon hearing the yelling, Reggie stopped playing her bass, looking down at her feet as she moved behind Luke like a little puppy that had just been kicked. Luke and Alex both knew that Reggie couldn’t handle being yelled at, not after hearing it so much from her parents. Luke frowned and turned to put her arm around Reggie’s shoulders, pulling her friend into her side. 

“What are you doing? I told you three to leave. The whole neighbourhood just heard you playing!”

“Stop yelling, Reggie doesn’t like it,” Luke spoke softly, running her fingers through Reggie’s hair, being careful not to tangle her rings up in it. 

“Wait, people can hear us play?” Alex spoke, standing up from her drums. 

“Sorry I’m not trying to yell and yes Alex, my mom and sister both heard you playing.”

“S-So only you can see us,” Alex started, “But everyone can hear us play?! I mean what kind of ghosts are we?”

“Who cares! People can hear us play!” Luke spoke with excitement, bringing Reggie into a hug. 

Reggie was smiling again finally, hugging Luke back before she spoke with a slight giggle in her voice. “We may be dead but our music isn’t.”

After a while Julian headed out to go back into the house but Luke followed him. She wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly evening air nipped at her bare arms. 

“Julian wait, I know you’re upset,” Luke said. 

“Yeah well I just had a really bad day.” Julian replied. 

“Wait, I’m sorry that you had a bad day,” Luke began, voice quieter. “But three girls just found out they’ve been dead for twenty-five years and the one thing they wanted to do more than anything, is still possible.” 

“Okay I’m sorry,” Julian said. “I didn’t mean to get upset with any of you; this is all just a little weird to me.”

“I’m sorry we came into your life Julian, but playing our instruments again made Alex, Reggie, and I feel like we never died. We felt alive again. If you want to kick us out, we get it but we’re always going to be able to play our music. What we can do is a chance no musician would turn down. You have to know that because clearly your father loves music.”

Julian shook his head as he looked down. “He um, he passed away last year.”

Luke’s mouth dropped, “I am, so sorry.” She wanted to give him a hug but knew that wasn’t possible. 

“Ye-Yeah we didn’t know, we’re sorry.” Alex’s nervous voice spoke. 

“No it’s alright, it’s just been hard on me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alex spoke, voice soft and sympathetic now. 

“Thanks Alex,” Julian half smiled. “I’m sorry I got mad at you girls, you can stay if you want. You can’t play music though, unless I am out here with you.”

Reggie nodded, “Do you play the piano like your dad?” she asked. 

“N-No I don’t play, only my dad did. That’s all his stuff in there.”

“Wow, well he was insanely talented Julian. There’s a song on the piano, and if your dad wrote it, then he was amazing.”

After Julian had gone in for bed, the girls decided to explore and see how stuff had changed since they were last here. They poofed themselves to the Orpheum, sitting on top of the sign. Alex pushed her hair out of her face, making sure she crossed her ankles and pulled down her skirt. Luke was beside her, swinging her legs happily, while Reggie was on the end, looking the most disheveled of the three. 

“This is pretty cool and being a ghost is really easy. I like poofing to get around.” Luke grinned, patting Alex’s knee. 

“Easy for you to say,” Reggie spoke, face growing hot, did ghost blush? Because she felt like she was blushing. “I don’t have my shirt,” she whispered, pulling her leather jacket closed. 

Luke and Alex both looked over and while Alex just laughed, not bothered by it, Luke’s cheeks felt hot as she got a glimpse of Reggie’s favourite red and black lace floral bralette. She’d seen her in it before but it didn’t mean she was used to it, not when she was crushing on her and had since ‘92. She stared for a moment before the white tee appeared on her friend, this making them all chuckle. Luke put her arm around Reggie and pulled her closer. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had gone back home but they had walked, so it took them a while to get from the Orpheum, all the way back to Julian’s. By the time they got back, it was morning already, sun up but as Reggie went inside first, Alex grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled her to the side. 

“Are you ever going to tell her?” Alex asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Tell who what?” Luke asked. 

“Oh come on Luke, you’ve been pinning after Reggie for the last well since we were in the ninth grade. I know you and I briefly dated in ‘91 but you like her. Just admit it.”

Luke immediately looked down, playing with the strings on her blue sleeveless sweater. “I-I don’t like her Alex.”

“Mmm hmm,” Alex said, raising a brow. “Then why do you have a red heart on your wrist with RJ and why does Reggie have a blue one with LP? You two are soulmates! We’re dead, don’t you think it’s finally time to tell her?”

“Okay fine I like her okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Alex gave her a knowing smirk. “Yep and now you have to tell Reggie.”

“Nope, never going to happen sis. Never. Going. To. Happen.” Luke spoke while shaking her head. “I don’t care about some mark on my skin, that doesn’t mean she likes me that way. Feelings matter and we're not all necessarily going to have feelings for our so-called soulmate.”

Alex rolled her eyes and was about to say one of her sarcastic comebacks just as Reggie poofed back outside. 

“Alex! Luke! You two might wanna come inside and see this!”

They let Reggie take their hands and the three of them poofed into the studio, landing behind Julian who was seated at the piano playing music. They stood there listening to him play and sing, but when Julian began to cry and Alex wanted to hug him, Luke poofed them all back out. 

“Why’d you do that Luke? Julian clearly needed a hug,” Alex said. 

“No what he needs is some privacy.”

“No, I know you Lucille. You poofed us out because you don’t like to be around emotional people,” Alex stated, hands resting on her hips. “I should know! I cried for 25 years and I never got a hug from either one of you,” she frowned, face showing sadness and hurt now. 

“Alright bring it in,” Reggie smiled, opening her arms and going to hug Alex. 

Alex huffed and put her hand up to Reggie’s face, “Don’t touch me.”

Reggie took a step back, “And this is why no one hugs you.”

“Girls,” Luke said, attempting to change the subject, “Maybe we should think about asking Julian why he lied to us about playing piano. He was really good and he sang well too.”

Alex and Reggie went to respond when the three girls watched a boy walk into Julian’s yard, hat on his head and wearing red and black, almost similar to Reggie. 

“Oh my god was he crying too?” Alex asked, more worried than she was anything else. 

Luke turned around, “Yes! He was crying! And the only thing more awkward than one boy crying is two boys crying.”

“We can’t go in there now, they need privacy,” Alex said. 

“No but we can listen,” Reggie said. 

They ran over to the mostly closed garage doors and had to stand on their tippy toes in order to see into the little window. They all watched in awe as the boy gave Julian a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh my god did you see that?! H-He kissed him!” Alex squeaked, her green eyes wider than they had ever been 

“We saw it Alex, now be quiet,” Luke whispered. 

* * *

Julian had woken up early that morning for school and wandered out to the studio. Looking around he didn’t see the girls so he sat down at the piano and saw the song on top of it. Reading through some of the lyrics he smiled and began to play the notes, starting to sing along to the lyrics. He had never seen this song, had no idea his dad had written it for him and Carly. He was so into the song that he didn’t hear the girls poof in and then out again. He had just finished the song, wiping away his tears when he heard the door open and Finn walk in, and the kiss he received to the cheek made him smile. He looked up and he caught sight of the girls peeking in through the window, seeing how they ducked down when they saw him looking. Shaking his head he turned his attention to Finn. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling Finn onto his lap. 

“You got kicked out of the music program Jules!” Finn frowned, arm going over Julian’s shoulders. “Now we won’t be in it together anymore and I’ll be all lonely and sad.”

“Don’t say that, I’m still going to see you.”

“I know but I don’t want us to grow apart.”

“We won't, you're my boyfriend and my best friend. Nothing is going to take you away from me,” Julian smiled. “Now I wanted to say that I was singing just before you showed up.”

“Wait, you sang?! Why didn’t you say so?!” 

“I was trying before you got all sad.”

“I am so proud of you babe!” Finn smiled, hands cupping Julian’s cheeks as he gave him a kiss. 

“Thank you,” Julian smiled and took Finn’s hand. “Now let’s head to school.”

They walked out of the garage together, Julian noticing the girls and waved at them without Finn noticing. 

“Have a good day Julian, it’s not like we were listening or anything.” Reggie spoke, frowning when Luke gently kicked her. 

~~~

Once Julian and Finn were gone, the girls walked through the garage doors and into the studio. 

“I can’t believe it, they kissed! Th-They’re two boys and they kissed in public!” Alex squeaked. 

“Yeah they did, I guess that’s accepted now.” Luke smiled. 

Reggie quickly changed the subject, “I wonder why Julian lied about playing the piano.”

“It’s probably something to do with his dad. I mean clearly his dad was into music too and if he taught Julian how to play the piano, that could be why he lied to us,” Alex said. 

Alex headed up the stairs to the loft, while Luke and Reggie wandered further into the garage to look around. 

“He’s got music in his life again like us,” Luke smiled. “That’s huge!”

Alex leaned over the loft railing, “Yeah Luke, I hate to break it to you but we don’t really have a life anymore.” Alex suddenly found some bags and dropped them down to her friends. “I think I found some of our old clothes!”

“Sweet! Time to change,” Luke grinned, pulling off her sleeveless white tee that always showed plenty of side boob, leaving her in just her navy blue lace bralette that she always wore. 

Reggie’s eyes almost popped out of her head as she stared at Luke, seeing one of her best friends—and her crush—in her bra had her feeling tingly all over but yet she couldn’t look away. She thought she’d be used to seeing it, after years of them changing in front of each other, even seeing them both naked more than once, but she wasn’t. She finally looked away when Luke pulled on a black sleeveless shirt, still letting the sides of her bra show without a care, replacing her sleeveless blue sweater back on her body. 

The girls left shortly after Julian’s mom had come into the studio and started to talk to her husband, though Reggie at first had thought she was talking to them. They chose to head down to the beach, as Reggie wanted to see if her parents were still around. Before leaving Alex had shed off her hoodie, leaving her in her black skirt and light pink tee. Sadly once they got there, there was no house, Reggie’s house and the entire neighbourhood had been torn down. 

“I can’t believe my parents are gone. My house is a bike shack,” Reggie frowned. 

“I’m sorry Reg,” Luke said as she put her arm around Reggie’s shoulders to half hug her. 

“Everyone is gone. Our parents, Bobbi, everyone is gone. It’s 25 years just gone,” Alex sighed. 

“Oh yeah, I wonder whatever happened to Bobbi after we died. Do you think she was ever questioned since she was our bandmate?” Reggie asked. 

“She probably got old and forgot about us.” Luke said with literally no emotion in her voice. 

“How are you so okay with this Luke? I mean we died and it’s been years. We’ve lost everyone we cared about and we’re ghosts!”

“Alex come on, you can’t tell me you’re upset about your parents. Mine always regretted me learning to play guitar, yours were never okay after you told them you were into girls, and Reggie, you know your parents were just one fight away from divorcing and fighting for custody of Lizzie.”

Reggie frowned, “I miss my siblings.”

“Okay so maybe none of us exactly had it the best at home but we still had something Luke. I still had a sister you know, I meant everything to her and then I left her,” Alex frowned, wondering where her sister was now. “Reggie, you had Lizzie and Marc. But what do the three of us have now? And before you say cool teleportation skills, I don’t like it. I’m feeling tingles in places I shouldn’t be.”

Reggie and Luke shared a look, one of both amusement and disgust, not quite sure if they wanted to know just where it was that Alex was apparently feeling these tingles. 

“We don’t need our parents in our lives anymore. I miss Caroline, Elizabeth, and Marc too Alex but we have each other and that’s all we need. But you know what else we have?” Luke asked. 

“Death breath?” Reggie asked. 

Luke laughed, amusement on her face again. “Our music you dork,” she spoke, pressing a playful wet kiss on Reggie’s cheek, pulling away with an exaggerated “mwah” sound. 

Reggie got all flustered by the kiss but smiled and nodded her head. Luke brought Alex and Reggie both into a hug, thinking about all the times they had played down here when they had been bored on weekends. Suddenly Luke’s acoustic guitar appeared in her hands. 

“Woah how’d you do that?” Reggie asked. 

“I-I don’t know. I was just thinking about all the time we played here and wished we could do that again and now I have my guitar!”

“I-I-I wish I had a puppy!” Reggie spoke excitedly, frowning when nothing appeared. “Hamster?” She asked, still nothing. “Pizza?”

After the third attempt Reggie got upset and she kicked the sand with her feet before plopping down into it. To cheer her up, Luke and Alex decided to sing. 

“Come on Regina.” Alex smiled. 

Luke began to play a tune and soon all three of them were singing and dancing around just like old times. It was a little different now because people couldn’t see them, but they had heard them and that’s what mattered. 

* * *

It was about 3pm when the girls found themselves in Julian’s room, curious to know what he had in it since it interested them. It had been Luke’s idea of course, despite Alex telling her friends that they shouldn’t look through someone else’s stuff. Luke had spotted a decorated journal on Julian’s shelf and of course this peaked her interest. Reggie was laying on Julian’s bed, messing it up some, while Alex was busy trying to pick up a picture frame that had a photo of Julian and his dad. 

“What are you doing in my room?!” Julian asked when he walked in. 

Alex, Luke, and Reggie all stopped, turning around to face the door, looks of shock on their faces, because they had just been caught. 

“Umm…..” Alex and Reggie said at the same time, before Luke finished their words. 

“We were looking for the kitchen.”

“Okay girls let’s get some things straight. You can not come into my room without my permission. It is an invasion of my privacy and I do not like it.” Julian said as he folded his arms over his chest. 

Distracted again, Alex grabbed at the picture frame and picked it up. “Hey look! I picked something up!” She smiled, but the smile fell when she dropped it on the bed. 

“Please do not touch my things.” Julian told them as he grabbed the picture off his desk.

Reggie jumped off the bed when someone walked into the room, Alex and Luke instinctively grabbing at each other’s hands. They both got flustered and quickly pulled their hands apart before Reggie or Julian could see. It was only Julian’s mom checking up on him. After she had left, Luke laid down on her stomach on Julian’s bed and gave him a charming smile, eyes sparkling, not noticing the sad expression on Reggie’s face. 

“So where is the kitchen?”

Julian sighed, “I have a boyfriend Luke so don’t look at me like that. Secondly, stay out of my room.”

With that, the girls were passing through the bedroom quickly, to avoid Julian having to raise his voice to them anymore. But Alex stuck back for a second. 

“Hey Julian?”

“What is it Alex?”

“Did you get back into that music program thing?” 

“No, I lost my chance.”

“I’m sorry. Hey before I join the girls, can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it blondie.”

Alex scrunched her face up at the nickname before she spoke, “We sort of saw you with that boy this morning. You said he’s your boyfriend, i-is that like okay now?”

Julian smiled, “Yeah Alex, same sex dating is completely okay. I dated a girl last year but now I’m with Finn, he’s my best friend.”

Alex smiled, “Cool, thanks for answering my question.”

Julian nodded, noticing how much happier Alex looked now and he automatically knew that Alex was into girls. 

* * *

While Alex and Reggie were messing around in the garage that night, Luke snuck into the house and looked around. She found herself in the kitchen, man she missed food. It took her about an hour and a half before she was finally able to open the fridge and just stood there looking at the stuff inside, being startled when Julian came downstairs. 

“Auh! I am never going to get used to that.” Julian sighed, closing the fridge door before grabbing some bread and peanut butter. 

“Hey I took hours to open that.” Luke pouted, hair now tied in a ponytail. “Hey I wanted to talk to you by the way. I think I know how to get you into your music program.”

“Look, I appreciate you thinking about me but I’m done, I have to wait until next semester.”

“No you don’t. Musicians never give up! So neither do you. I found my old journal and I found this song. I think with a few minor touch ups and changes, you could sing it,” Luke smiled, handing him a piece of paper. 

Julian looked at the paper, reading over the song. "Wow this is incredible Luke. I'm going to do it. I'm going to sing it." 

"Awesome! You're going to do amazing!" Luke smiled. "Goodnight Julian."

Julian let out a laugh, watching as Luke poofed out. He finished making his sandwich and took it up to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, while Julian was at school, the girls headed over there to see him perform the song Luke had written. Now with every song that Luke wrote, she almost always had Reggie on her mind. They poofed into the school gym just in time to see some boys in really colorful outfits, singing a song. Luke was in a grey sleeveless tee now, her black pants, and she had an orange beanie on her head, hair tied in a messy braid. Alex had on her black pants now but had them paired with a pink tee, and her jean button up left undone, hair long and loose over her shoulders. Reggie was still in practically the same outfit; red skirt, black fishnets, white tee, and her plaid shirt over top, leather jacket being left at home, but she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, a few strands framing her face. 

“What are you girls doing here?” Julian whispered. 

“We wanted to see you play!” Luke grinned. 

“Man I miss high school,” Reggie smiled, mouth open a little as she stared at the boys. 

“Who are they?” Alex asked. 

“That’s Kerry, he used to be my friend, I loved him romantically, still do, but we don’t speak much anymore,” Julian whispered. 

They watched the boys again and Alex began to dance to the song, but then Luke gave her a small smack to the arm and she immediately stopped and looked down at her feet. After the performance, the girls watched Julian head up onto the stage, getting behind the keyboard and Luke smiled when she heard the song being played. Even as Julian sang, the girls could see people were leaving and that upset them because the guy had a beautiful voice and he needed to be heard. Suddenly the girls were on the stage with him, Julian letting out a surprised laugh as he kept singing. Everyone stopped and turned to the stage, looking shocked when they saw the three girls suddenly on stage. Julian got up from the keyboard, still singing away. It was then that Reggie noticed that everyone was looking at them, and she was shocked, eyes wide. Soon after Alex noticed, her green eyes scanning the crowd as she tried to focus on her playing. Luke was the last of the girls to notice, glancing around at everyone. 

“Uh is this really happening?” Julian asked, now noticing too that everyone was able to see the girls, which she couldn’t believe because they were still ghosts. Sure he could see them but that was different. 

“Don’t question it, just roll with it,” Luke grinned. 

Luke went over to her mic and began to sing the next line of the song, and the crowd seemed to cheer louder when they heard her singing. She knew she was good but she never thought they would be getting applause like this. Julian was now dancing with Reggie, who was still strumming on her bass, and then he turned to Alex and did the same thing with her as she kept at it on her drums. Reggie made her way across the stage to Luke, both of them singing into the same mic. 

🎶 _Life is a risk but we can take it_

_ Close my eyes and jump.  _

_ Together I think that we can make it _

_Come on let’s run_ 🎶

Alex smirked from behind her drums, secretly wishing those two would just kiss already, they were close enough right now that they could if they would just both lean forward that half inch. Luke smiled, pressing her arm to the top of Reggie's chest before the flustered brunette went back to her own mic, not meeting the guitarist’s gaze. A noticeable upset expression formed on Reggie’s face when she noticed Luke now singing into Julian’s mic, looking away quickly, meeting the eyes of a boy in the crowd, one from the previous group that had sung. Auh what the heck. Reggie grinned and playfully winked at him, now she was the one who didn’t notice the hurt look that Luke had on her face as she let Julian walk through her to impress the crowd even more. Seconds after the song ended the girls did bows with Julian, they were gone off the stage and back down on the gymnasium floor where no one could see them. At the same time, the girls all felt a prick in their left arms, so they glanced down and saw they all had a white heart forming on their skin, one with “JM” inside of it. 

“Woah is that for Julian?” Reggie asked. 

“I think so.” Alex nodded. 

“He’s our friend now, we love our friends.” Luke smiled. 

While the girls were back on the floor, Julian was trying not to show his fear as everyone looked at him, wondering where the girls had gone since they had just suddenly disappeared and people didn’t do that. He felt a prick on his hand, glancing down and seeing three white hearts forming close to the black one for his mom, and they had initials inside “LP” “RJ’ ''AE”. He realized they were for the girls because they were his friends now and he always loved his friends. That was when Kayden, the boy in purple who Reggie had winked at, spoke up. 

“Wait were those holograms?” 

“Yes!” Julian said quickly. “Yes those were holograms. I plugged in the projector on the ceiling before the show.”

Everyone seemed to believe the lie and started to clap for Julian once more. The girls were standing there still shocked, how come they had suddenly become visible to people? 

“I don’t get it. They couldn't see us, but they saw us when we were playing with Julian, but now they can’t see us again.” Luke said. 

“Maybe I should double check!” Reggie said as she ran up onto the stage and proceeded to twerk, Luke not so subtly checking out her friends butt. “Okay yep they can not see us.”

Alex sighed, “I wish that I couldn’t see you.”

Julian was accepted back into the music program and he was so excited to tell Finn. Once he saw his boyfriend he gave him a hug before noticing that he didn’t look very happy and he had no idea what was going on. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Finn asked. 

“Tell you what?”

“That you were playing with some pretty hologram girls.”

“Um it just sort of happened Finn, I’m sorry, I was going to tell you.”

“Well you didn’t and all you have to say is sorry?”

Finn ran off, making Julian frown, immediately chasing after his boyfriend. He chased him out into the hall, trying to avoid kids as they walked in front of him. Sadly he lost sight of Finn when several students stopped him to tell him how amazing he had been. He wasn’t able to find Finn after that, so he turned the corner and let out a small scream when he saw Alex and Reggie, holding Luke up between them. 

“You, stop doing that.”

“Sorry Jules, but we were already here so this one is kind of on you,” Reggie laughed. 

“Are we not going to talk about what happened?” Luke asked, clearly excited as it showed in her voice. 

“You mean how the entire school was able to see you? Yeah I’m really freaking out right now, thanks for reminding me,” Julian said. 

“Oh good, I’m not the only one,” Alex said, letting out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding. “I’m freaking out too. You could see us, then they could see us when we played.. And, and my clothes are made of air and somehow I’m still getting a wedgie!”

Julian gave Alex a grossed out look while Luke rubbed her back in a calming way. Reggie had a similar expression to Julian on her face and glanced at Alex wondering how it was possible for her to have a wedgie when she was a ghost. 

“The more important thing is that we rocked that!” Luke grinned, “They were loving you.”

“Are you kidding me? They loved  _ us,”  _ Julian smiled, “That song was so amazing Luke, thank you for letting me sing it.”

“Of course, that’s what friends do, we help each other,” Luke smiled. 

“I’m still so confused,” Alex spoke up, “I think that the afterlife needs to like come with instructions or something.”

Julian laughed, “Well the good thing is, everyone believed the lie about you being holograms and so we’ll stick with that. I also got back into my program.”

“Why do you look so bummed then?” Luke asked. 

“I had a fight with Finn. He asked about you girls and of course I couldn’t tell him the truth. He ran off before we could talk things out.”

“We’re sorry, we hope that you two work things out.” Alex said. 

* * *

The girls went back to the garage and Alex was busy pacing back and forth while Luke and Reggie both watched from the couch. 

“It’s like she’s practicing her model strut,” Reggie said. 

“She’s so nervous that she’s beginning to make me nervous,” Luke admitted. 

Finally Alex stopped, tucking her hair behind her ears. “You girls know that I do not handle change well. Death? That was a change, then we became ghosts, another change. And now we can be seen when we’re playing music with Julian. Big. Freaking. Change!” 

“Yeah but girly, it was a good change,” Luke reminded her, “Because of Julian, we can be seen on stage and be the band we’ve always wanted to be. Aren’t you okay with that?”

“Of course I’m okay with it Luke, who wouldn’t be? I just wanna know why it’s possible, because it makes no sense to me.”

“Who cares about why? Alex, we can be seen! We need to ask Julian to join Sunset Curve.”

“I’m with Luke on this one, we could use a new lead singer,” Reggie said. 

“Hey!” Luke spoke, hurt laced in her voice, “I’m our lead singer.”

“Girl, that boy has the voice of an angel and he can make us visible! Without her, we’re just going to be like… elevator music,” Reggie told her, not noticing that Alex was back to pacing across the floor. 

“Well you don’t gotta be so mean about it,” Luke pouted, letting her eyes trail down Reggie for a moment. “And we're on the runway again,” she sighed, noticing Alex. 

“Look I’m sorry alright? I think I just need to go on a walk or something, clear my head. I’ll be back soon,” Alex told her friends. She went to the doors and tried once, twice, three times to grab the handles. 

“Girl, you’re a ghost. Why don’t you just poof out?” Reggie asked. 

Alex turned around and shot Reggie an annoyed look. “Don’t tell me how to ghost!”

Once Alex poofed out, Luke turned her head to look at Reggie. As soon as Reggie turned her head to look at Luke, Luke looked up at the ceiling to avoid being caught. 

* * *

Alex began to walk along Hollywood Boulevard, hands in her pockets as she watched people walking by her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw people dressed like ghost busters, ducking down and covering her head, thinking they were going to grab her. Instead they walked through her. Her face felt warm from embarrassment. She knew no one could see her and yet she felt like everyone was watching her still. She continued on her walk, hearing someone in the distance but she just assumed it was another alive person, and didn’t stop to take a look. Suddenly Alex was knocked off her feet, landing face down on the cement. She felt her knees getting scraped, burning on the palms of her hands. She knew she wasn’t actually hurt but the feeling was still there. 

“Ah man!” A soft female voice spoke. “You scratched my board.”

Alex stood up, turning to face the girl. “I scratched your board? You ran me over! You’re lucky I’m not hurt,” she frowned. She stopped when she saw the hurt expression on the other girl's face. “Wait, y-y-you… you… ran me over. You’re a ghost?”

“Yeah I am, ever since I learned the hard way that…” she started, unclipping her helmet, taking it off and shaking out her hair, “skating in traffic was bad.”

Alex stood there with her green eyes wide, face growing warm, and the feeling of butterflies emerging in her stomach. She didn't hear a word of what was said after the helmet was off. The girl standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen in her entire life. Messy brown hair that reached her waist, dark brown eyes, and the prettiest smile. Everything behind the brunette turned blurry, Alex only being able to focus on her. The girl let out a laugh when she noticed that the blonde was in a daze. Alex gulped, beginning to play with the ends of her hair anxiously. 

“I’m super sorry for running into you like that. I kind of thought you were a lifer and that I would pass right through you,” she explained. 

Alex licked her lips several times, giving a slight nod of her head. “What’s a lifer?” She asked. 

The girl smiled, eyes quickly checking Alex out before she spoke, “Oh that’s uh, that’s what we call the living,” she told her, watching as Alex nodded. “You must be new to the whole being a ghost thing.”

Alex giggled, “Is it really that obvious?”

“Totally,” she laughed, holding out her hand, “I’m Willow.”

Alex smiled and shook her hand, “Uh, um I’m Alex.”

Willow smiled, once again taking a split second to let her eyes check Alex out again, she was very pretty with her curly blonde hair, those beautiful green eyes, and her bright smile. 

“So what are you doing here in Hollywood? Sightseeing? Uh, trying to get a picture with that uh,” she clicked her tongue, “Michael Jackson guy?” Willow asked, raising her eyebrows. Her subtle way of seeing if Alex liked boys or girls. 

Alex got a little flustered and let out a soft laugh. “Nothing that cool to be honest and I prefer Marilyn. I’m sort of having what I’d like to call a minor afterlife crisis. I was just wanting to clear my head, before you tried to crack it open.”

Willow laughed, “I did really smack into you huh? Sorry, so what’s this minor afterlife crisis?”

“I’m just freaking out about everything ever since I became a ghost. Shouldn’t we be like in Heaven or something?” Alex asked. 

“You said we. Who’s we?” Willow asked. 

“Oh sorry, me and my two bandmates, I play drums. We all died together.”

“That sounds tough, if you don’t mind me asking you, how exactly did the three of you die?”

“Uh well…” Alex trailed off, “We kind of ate some bad hotdogs and got food poisoning.”

“Wow, didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah neither did we. Hey Willow, do you mind if I asked you some more questions?”

“Not at all, but you have to keep up with me if you wanna ask.” Willow smirked, throwing her skateboard down and hoping on it. 

Alex ran after Willow, chasing her down the sidewalk. Eventually the two girls found themselves sitting on the back of a bench, feet sitting on the seat. 

“It’s just so weird you know?” Alex said, “I mean we just like disappeared for 25 years, Julian played our CD and suddenly we’re back as if we never died.”

“I feel you. I mean you thought that when you died you’d get all these answers but instead you’re left with a million more questions.”

“Hilarious,” Alex giggled, turning her head and flinching when someone in a bear costume sat down on the bench. 

Willow and Alex both let out laughs, Alex turning her body more towards Willow while the dark haired girl scooted closer, until their knees were touching. Alex got the butterfly feeling back in her stomach. 

“So um who’s this Julian boy you’re talking about?” Willow asked. 

“He’s the boy who brought us back. Did I mention that he could see us? Now do you see why I have been completely freaking out?”

“Wait, so a lifer can actually see you?” Willow asked in shock. 

“It gets weirder just wait for it. So today we were playing music with him and suddenly we became visible to everyone! Well at least until we stopped playing.”

“Woah that is so weird. I have never heard of anything like that happening. Anyways, you’ll learn to enjoy being a ghost until you find out your unfinished business. I mean I get to do the one thing I love without worrying about it,” she grinned. 

“Yeah I know how that feels, it’s really nice to be able to play music again.”

“Well Alex, I should get going but I’d love to see you again,” Willow smiled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

Alex got flustered, “Wait before you go I have one more question for you. What’s your last name and what’s your favourite color? Mine is pink.”

“Schmidt and it’s green,” Willow smiled, “Catch you later, Hot Dog.”

Alex began to pout, “I um really don’t like that nickname! It’s how I died!” She called after Willow as she watched her skate away before looking at the man in the dog suit. “She was cute huh?” She smiled, glancing down at her left wrist where the tiny green heart with WS was marked on her skin. 

* * *

While Alex was out, Luke and Reggie stayed in the garage working on a new song. Luke had sort of snuck back into Julian’s room and found his journal that had some stuff written in it, apparently about Finn. 

“Hey Reg, what do you think of this?” Luke asked, strumming a few chords on her blue electric. 

Reggie grinned, “Sweet, I like the way that sounds. Maybe I can follow up with this,” she said as she strummed different chords on her bass. 

Just then the doors opened and Julian came walking in, not looking too happy that they were out there playing music without him. 

“Girls, I thought I asked you not to play out here alone.”

“But we’re not alone,” Reggie began, blushing when Luke put her arm over her shoulders, “Cause we’re here together,” she smiled. 

Julian rolled his eyes and unplugged both the bass and guitar from the amp. 

“We had the volume on one,” Luke pouted, “Anyways we’ve sort of been waiting for you. We have something really exciting to tell you. We want you to join the band!”

“Oh,” was all Julian said. 

“Oh? She said “oh.” Um isn’t that supposed to be only something you say when you get like underwear for your birthday?” Luke asked, fiddling with the ends of her wavy hair.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just still upset about Finn and he’s all that I can think about right now. I’m sorry. He hasn’t talked to me at all and he avoided me for the rest of the day.”

“Man that’s tough, we’re sorry to hear that,” Reggie said. 

“So uh you wanna join the band?” Luke asked. 

Julian sighed and shook his head, turning and started to walk out of the garage.

“Wait! We kind of need you Julian. And you need us too because you need music just like us,” Luke told him, “We sort of found this poem that you wrote about Finn and then the two of us added a cool melody to it,” she smiled, seeing Reggie smiling even brighter. 

“Where’d you find that?” Julian asked, an angry expression on his face. 

Both girls' eyes went wide to the question and Luke mumbled a quiet “sorry” to Reggie before she pulled Reggie in front of her and started to move back towards the piano. 

“Uh definitely not your room.”

Reggie jumped out of the way when Julian walked closer and went after Luke, who turned and began to run around the grand piano with Julian chasing after her. 

“What did I say about going into my room Luke? Now give it back!”

“No! You need to realize how much talent you have!” Luke told him, hopping up onto the piano. “Just listen to this before you get mad again,” she spoke, putting the paper on the piano, “If somebody hurts you, I’m going to get hurt too,” she sang, pulling the paper away when Julian grabbed at it. “And my life, my life would be real low zero. Flying solo.”

“Oh-oh!” Reggie sang from behind Julian. 

Luke looked up and she smiled brightly at Reggie, gosh she was the cutest. “You can’t say that you don’t like it.”

Julian sighed, “I wrote that about Finn before he asked me out. He was helping me through everything with my dad and I don’t think I would have gotten through it without him.”

With that Julian left the garage, Luke sighed and got down from the piano. Reggie walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Luke’s waist, chin resting on her shoulder. 

“Give him some time Luke, he’ll come around. He’s just upset.”

“I know. I know how he feels though.”

“You do?” Reggie asked, moving her arms. 

“Yeah, I mean after I ran away from home, I never would have gotten through it without you,” Luke said, starting to grow flustered before quickly clearing her throat, “and Alex!”


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the garage, Julian had gone out on a walk to clear his head mostly. It helped for the most part but he still kept thinking about Finn, he didn’t want him to be upset with him but he also didn’t know how to tell him that his bandmates were ghosts who died back in 1995 and were somehow here. He was finally getting back to his house when he saw the familiar red sweater and overalls on his front porch, Finn was there. 

“Finn! Where have you been? I’ve been calling and texting, I’ve been so worried.”

“Well I’ve been places,” Finn shrugged, “And now I’m here. I didn’t think you’d be home.”

“Why didn’t you text me back?” Julian frowned, going up onto the porch. “You could have at least told me that you were alright.”

“Oh so you didn’t get my poop emoji?” Finn asked. “I needed time Julian, I needed to be on my own for a while.”

“I am so sorry I never told you about the girls, I never meant to upset you,” Julian said, hands cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You know how important you are to me, you’re the most important person to me and I never would have made it through everything with my dad if it hadn’t been for you. You’re my boyfriend but you’re also my best friend Finn and you know I love you.”

“I love you too,” Finn began, “But yet it wasn’t enough for you to not lie to me,” he said, going to walk past him. 

Julian grabbed his arms and pushed him back, taking in a deep breath, “They are ghosts, and for some reason when they play music with me, they become visible.”

“I thought they were holograms. How are they ghosts?” Finn asked. 

“They got food poisoning and died in 1995, when I played a CD that was apparently theirs, it brought them back here because they used to use my garage as their band practice space and they are connected to it.”

“You’re going crazy Jules, you’re seeing things,” Finn said, thinking about calling Julian’s mom so she could talk to him. 

“I’m not crazy. See this?” Julian asked as he held up his left arm showing the tiny red heart with “FR” marked into his skin, making sure he covered the pink heart with his thumb. “This is your mark on me, we’re soulmates, we're connected by more than just this mark. Now if you want to see for yourself, meet me at the garage in an hour.”

Julian went to the garage and told the girls what was all going on. With Luke’s help they finished writing the song and were able to get a good sound for it. They spent the next thirty minutes rehearsing the song, making sure it was perfect. He had just finished when a knock was heard on the garage doors. 

“Thanks for coming,” Julian smiled, once he opened the doors. 

“Yeah well you’re still my boyfriend and I wanted to see for myself.”

Julian closed the doors once Finn had walked inside, turning to look at the girls. 

“Alright girls you ready?” He asked.    
“Totally ready Jules,” Luke grinned. 

“Finn, can you come and sit down. You’re kind of right in Reggie’s space and she needs room to rock out while she sings.”

“Alright,” Finn nodded, not really buying all of this but he trusted Julian more than he disbelieved in ghosts. 

After Finn had sat down, Julian walked over to the keyboard. “So the girls took a poem I wrote for you, keep in mind this was before we started dating, and they helped me put it into a song. It’s called Flying Solo.”

Julian began to sing the lyrics, smiling at Finn as he did, but then the girls appeared, causing Finn to almost jump out of his seat as he stared at them with wide eyes. Luke grinned, spinning in a circle as she walked closer to Finn and then over to a mic, which she began to sing into with Reggie, they did this in pretty much every single one of their songs. Julian took Finn’s hands and pulled him up, still singing away as Finn looked at Reggie and Luke. Julian smiled, lacing their fingers together, pulling him over to Luke, the female smiling at them both as she kept singing. Turning, Julian pulled Finn over to Alex, the blonde girl smiling brightly at them while singing into her mic. Finn began to smile now and started to dance to the beat of the song. Finally Julian brought his boyfriend over to Reggie and of course Finn was curious, reaching his hand out and it went right through Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Weird right?” Reggie giggled. 

“Oh my god they are ghosts!

“If you don’t mind, we prefer musician spirits,” Alex smiled. 

“So does this mean you’ll join the band Julian?” Luke asked. 

“Actually hun, I think you’re joining my boyfriend’s band,” Finn smirked. 

“I’m sticking with what he said,” Julian grinned. 

The girls all smiled and continued to play the song while Julian and Finn danced, Julian still singing lyrics into his mic. 

* * *

The following day, while Julian was at school with Finn, Reggie and Luke were left alone at the studio because Alex ran off to meet with her new ghost friend, who the other two females could tell she was smitten by. 

“I’m happy Alex has found a nice girl, she could be her soulmate,” Reggie smiled. 

“Oh come on, you believe in that stuff too?” Luke asked. 

“Um of course I do. I have seven white hearts on my skin, for the seven people in my life I love or have loved,” Reggie told her, “Plus I have the tiny blue heart on my wrist.”

“Yeah but what happens if we think we know who our soulmate is and it turns out they don’t feel the same? Like what if our soulmate only loves us as a friend?” Luke asked, biting down on her lip. 

“Well let’s see, I guess that means that they aren’t your soulmate, Lucille,” Reggie teased, “But honestly that wouldn't be so bad… okay I see your point. But Luke, if your soulmate doesn’t love you romantically, he or she is a complete idiot.”

“Shut up, Regina.” Luke said, getting all flustered by what Reggie said and so she tried to ignore it by changing the subject, “I’m bored without Alex here. Let’s go and do something!”

Reggie just laughed and stuck her tongue out at Luke before grabbing her hand and poofing them out of the garage. 

“Hey where are we going?” Luke asked. 

“Well if Alex can have some fun then so can we. Now come on,” Reggie giggled. 

Luke glanced down at their hands, fingers laced together, feeling warmth on her cheeks. She didn’t say a word and just followed Reggie, to wherever it was that she was taking her. They found themselves on the beach, still hand in hand. Reggie began to pull Luke off away from where lifers were in the sand. 

“Reggie,” Luke laughed, “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere I wanted to show you before we died, but never got to.”

Luke was confused, squeezing Reggie’s hand as she let the slightly taller brunette continue to lead her off further from the beach. Soon they were at a cute little spot where no one was, so Reggie pulled Luke down into the sand. 

“Woah, how did you find this place?” Luke asked. 

“I lived on the edge of the beach, the last time my parents had fought badly, I went for a walk with Lizzie and found it was quiet here and no one really came here. I was going to show you, Alex, and Bobbi, the day after we played the Orpheum.”

Luke nodded, “Hey Reggie, you like girls right? I mean like in a ‘I want to make out with them’ kind of way.”

Reggie shrugged, still not letting go of her friend’s hand. “Kinda, I mean I really like boys, they are so cute and protective and brave, but there is this one girl who’s just really special… Don’t know what I am though.”

“Why label it? I mean it shouldn’t matter. I don’t know what I am either if it makes you feel better. I just fall for people. But this one person, they’re so pretty and a lot smarter than people realize...”

Reggie felt her heart silently breaking, of course Luke liked someone else. She was used to this, used to dealing with this. She had realized she had feelings for Luke when they were in the 8th grade and she saw Luke kissing a boy in their grade, she was jealous and upset. Then she watched Alex and Luke date for six months before realizing they were better off as friends. Alex got to kiss her during that time. Reggie wanted that. She wanted to be able to hold Luke and kiss her whenever she wanted. But no she couldn’t do that because even in the afterlife Luke once again liked someone else, it was probably Julian. She turned her head at the same time that Luke turned hers, both of them taking a split second glance down at the others lips. Hands still together, Luke placed her other hand on Reggie’s cheek and at the same time, they began to lean in closer.  _ This was it,  _ Reggie thought, they were going to kiss!! Right when they were about to kiss, a seagull pulled at Reggie’s hair, startling both girls, and they were falling back into the sand on their backs. By the time Luke had sat up, Reggie was gone. 

* * *

Alex had left the garage after they played the song for Finn, to meet up with Willow. She had been dying to see her again and this time when they met up, she took a quick glance to Willow’s wrist and noticed the tiny little pink heart with even tinier AE inside it; her initials. That had her smiling brightly, they had to be soulmates, they just had to be. The pair walked around for a while before stopping in front of a closed museum. 

“I’m beginning to think that you didn’t bring me here for the art,” Alex giggled, “I think you just like to misbehave and break the rules.”

“Looks like you caught me,” Willow grinned, “You should try breaking the rules sometimes.”

“Yeah the last time I broke the rules, I ran away from home,” Alex told her, “So we’re going in there, aren’t we?”

Willow laughed, reaching out and grabbing Alex’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Alex glanced down at their connected hands and smiled. So this was what it felt like to hold the hand of someone who wasn’t Luke or Reggie. Without a word, Willow pulled Alex through the doors and into the empty museum. Alex glanced around, making a subtle note that Willow hadn’t let go of her hand quite yet. 

“See, it’s pretty cool huh?”

“Yeah it’s nice,” Alex nodded, frowning a tiny bit when their hands disconnected. 

“The best part is, we have the entire place to ourselves!”

Alex watched as Willow dropped her skateboard and placed her helmet on before she took off. Wow she was amazing on that thing, whereas Alex could barely stand on her own two feet sometimes. She was definitely impressed while watching the girl. She walked over just as Willow came to a stop on her board, kicking it up to hold onto. 

“Alex, do you think you could move that bench over here for me?”

“Willow I wish I could but I can’t even move a picture frame without dropping it,” Alex frowned. 

Willow laughed a little, “You just have to focus girl! Now come on, focus on your hands.”

Alex got on one side of the bench and focused like Willow told her to do, trying to grab the end of the bench but like she thought, her hands went right through it, making her laugh. Alex was just looking up at Willow who was laughing too, managing to catch a split second look at Willow’s toned stomach, as she had her hands on her helmet, revealing the small strip of skin caused from her crop top rising up. It had Alex feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“See I told you that it wouldn’t work.”

“Nah it will, you weren’t focusing enough.”

_ Easy for you to say,  _ Alex thought. It was kind of hard to focus when you had a pretty girl in front of you, wearing a freaking crop top and shorts that hugged every single one of her curves. 

“Yeah so I’ve always had a really hard time focusing on things. I’ve always been really anxious and then I died, which did not calm me down.”

“Right got it,” Willow chuckled, placing her hand on Alex’s back. “Here,” she spoke, holding out her other hand. 

Alex put her hand on Willow’s, leaning down with her to put both her hands under the end of the bench. Together they were able to lift it. 

“Okay so you have like five seconds before I drop this,” Alex laughed. 

Willow laughed, running around to the other side of the bench. It took only a few seconds to move the bench over to where Willow wanted it. She grabbed her skateboard and jumped over the bench, Alex watching with bright eyes. Placing her board down, Willow sat down on the bench, reaching up to pull her helmet off, which once again allowed Alex to see that small strip of skin on her stomach, the warmth returning inside herself. Willow caught her looking this time and smiled, taking the time to check Alex out too, only Alex didn’t notice her doing this. Alex slowly sat down next to Willow, a little closer to her than necessary. 

“So is that why you began to play the drums? To help with your anxiety?” Willow asked. 

“Yeah pretty much. I tried most things, but nothing works better than beating on some drums.”

Willow gave her a sympathetic look, only imagining how hard it had been for Alex when she was still alive. She quickly jumped up off the bench and smiled. 

“Hey you know something that makes me feel better?”

“No what?” Alex asked. 

“Screaming… in empty places like this museum.”

Willow leaned back a little and let out a scream. For the third time that day, Alex’s eyes drifted down to the other female's stomach. Stupid fucking crop top. Alex let out a soft giggle before she tried to scream but it came out pretty pathetic sounding. 

“No you have to stand up,” Willow chuckled, grabbing the front of Alex’s pink shirt and hauling her up off the bench. 

Willow let out another scream, Alex trying to mimic it and it sounded a little better this time. They did this again before they both screamed at the same time while Willow was holding onto Alex’s jacket, squeezing her shoulders, very close to her neck. Willow pulled away, looking Alex over before smirking. 

“Wow, that actually did help,” Alex smiled. 

* * *

Alex returned to the garage, seeing Reggie, Luke, and Julian rehearsing a song. She was a little upset they were doing it without her but she just had the best time, so she wasn’t going to complain. 

“Oh hey Alex,” Reggie said. 

“Where have you been?” Luke asked with a raised brow, “We need to start practicing?”

“Um for what exactly?” Alex asked. 

Suddenly Finn walked in and so Julian pulled him off to the side. At the same time, Reggie did the same with Alex, pulling her out of the hearing range of Luke. 

“I almost kissed Luke,” Reggie whispered. 

“WHAT?!” Alex shrieked. 

Reggie’s hand quickly went over her friend’s mouth, “SSH! God Alex, could you be any louder?!”

“Sorry, excuse me for freaking out because my two best friends almost kissed! So what happened?”

“Um we were at the beach, I took her to this spot and we were just talking. She may have asked me if I liked girls,”

“You do, you’re the most clueless bisexual to ever exist,” Alex teased. 

Reggie stuck out her tongue and blushed, “I’ve only ever liked boys but then there’s Luke, she’s well…”

“Luke,” Alex finished, “She’s gorgeous, talented, funny, plus she is a great kisser,” she winked. 

Reggie nodded, “Anyways. I told her there was this one girl, she told me the same, I got upset because she doesn’t like me—”

Alex smacked her in the arm, “Regina!”

“OW!” Reggie pouted and rubbed her arm, “What was that for?”

Alex sighed, “Oh my god you are clueless. The person Luke was talking about was you, you idiot! Please continue the story.”

Reggie’s mouth dropped open a bit as she tried to process the information in her head, but still spoke, “Okay so after that, we were just really close and we both leaned in when a fucking seagull chose at that moment to try and eat my hair! It attacked us!”

Alex bursted out laughing, leaning over and holding onto her stomach. She couldn’t believe a fucking seagull was the reason that her friends hadn’t kissed! She was never ever going to let Luke and Reggie forget about that!


	5. Chapter 5

Julian had gotten home from school to find his mom and uncle in the kitchen. Neither of them looked very happy and so he knew that they most likely knew about him being kicked out of his music program, despite the fact that he was back in it now. 

“Honey why didn’t you tell me?” Rose asked. 

“I’m sorry mom, I wanted to but I thought you would be disappointed in me,” Julian frowned.

“I’m not as upset about that as I am about you skipping school. You can’t just skip your classes Julian,”

“I know and I don’t know what I was thinking, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. But mom, I promise I’ll focus more on school,” Julian said. 

“You can’t be soft on him; you have to set more rules,” Victor stated, folding his arms across his chest. 

Julian knew this was about her skipping class the other day with Finn but it was one class. It was the only class he had ever really missed before and so he didn’t think it would be that big of an issue, but he had been distracted the last little while with the band too. 

“Honey I’m sorry but your uncle is right, I need to set more boundaries with you. I don’t want to ground you but there is no more playing gigs on school nights. I need you going to your classes Julian and not lying to me.”

“Okay I understand that, I will go upstairs and do my homework.”

Julian hadn’t meant to lie to his mom or skip class but he had. He wished his uncle hadn't intervened though because now he was grounded and he had a gig tonight. How was he supposed to explain this one to the girls? He sat down on his bed and laughed at a message Finn sent to him, when a knock on his door startled him. He looked over and laughed seeing Reggie’s arm through his door. 

“What are you girls doing?”

“You told us to knock before coming into your room,” Reggie smiled, the three of them walking through the door. 

“Why aren’t you ready to go yet? You do realize I booked us for seven and it’s almost quarter to,” Luke stated. 

“I lied to my mom about my grades and skipping class, so she said no more gigs on a school night, I’m sorry,” Julian told them. 

“Seriously? We were just there and the place was packed Julian. We can’t cancel,” Alex said. 

“I can’t do anything Alex, my uncle is right downstairs and if he sees me leaving he’s going to be upset and tell my mom.”

“Your uncle isn’t going to see you,” Luke smirked, walking over to the window and opening it. “Because you’re not going downstairs.”

Julian smiled, “Alright let me get dressed and then I will meet you girls there with Finn.”

After digging through some of his dad's things, Julian found one of his vests and decided to wear it tonight for the performance. Once he was dressed he snuck out his bedroom window and met up with Finn, heading over to the venue together.

* * *

“Hope you all came for a great time, you’re going to love our performance. Enjoy,” Kerry smiled. 

The boys were beginning to sing when Alex, Luke, and Reggie popped in, watching the group perform. Once again Alex was in awe by them and their singing. Alex jumped a little when she felt a weird burning sensation throughout her body but she ignored it. Suddenly Alex found herself on stage with the boys. 

“Why is she up there?” Julian asked Reggie and Luke. 

“Don’t know.” Reggie shrugged, Luke just smiling beside her. 

Alex grinned and got into the groove of the music, beginning to dance along with the boys, knowing they couldn’t see her and so she was giving it everything she had. She was mostly following Kerry around the stage, jumping back when the boy turned around quickly. She got back into it, giggling as she spun around in the middle of the boys, having the time of her life. She finally poofed back down to her friends, both Reggie and Luke grinning at her. 

“You having fun?” Julian smiled. 

“Um it’s not my fault… it’s um my feet,” Alex stuttered, not meeting the gaze of her friends who were both smirking at her now. “Put me back in coach.”

Just like that Alex was back up on stage dancing with the boys again. Her friends could sure tell that she was having fun and it was really entertaining to watch her. She did her bow when the music ended, turning and shaking her butt a little at her friends before poofing back down to them again. 

“Glad to see you’re dancing again,” Luke smiled. 

“I um I was just um you know, doing that for you guys,” Alex said, the smile on her face wider and brighter than ever. 

“Mmm hmm,” Reggie giggled, “You can stop smiling now.”

“Hey that looks like…” Luke trailed off as she turned her head and saw a lady who looked like Bobbi but older of course. 

“Oh my god that does…” Alex said knowing who Luke meant. “Julian who is that lady?”

“Oh, that’s Kerry’s mom Tracy,” Julian told them. 

“Alright that was a great performance boys, now I have one more band to go it’s um Julie and the fat ones?” The announcer spoke. 

“Really?” Alex said as she looked at Luke. 

“You know my handwriting sucks. I can barely read my own song lyrics sometimes!” Luke defended herself. 

Julian laughed and rolled his eyes, receiving a kiss from Finn for good luck before Kerry walked over to them. 

“Kerry,” Julian said. 

“Julian, Finn.”

“Do you need something?” Finn asked. 

“Not really, just wanted to say good luck.”

“Oh well thank you Kerry,” Julian smiled a little. 

Kerry walked away and the boys just shrugged it off. Finn looked down at his wrist and next to his heart with Julian’s initials there was a small pink one for Kerry. He had always shrugged it off not thinking that it was possible to have two soulmates, unaware that Kerry had hearts for him and Julian. Kerry’s mom left but Kerry stayed to watch Julian perform. Julian made his way to the stage and sat down behind the keyboard. 

“Hello everyone. It’s actually Julian and the Phantoms and this is a song called Finally Free.”

Now Luke had worked on this song really hard like always she had been thinking of Reggie a lot, Alex too this time. Julian began to play the keyboard before he started to sing. 

🎶  _ Hearts on fire _

_ We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say _

_ I'm awakened, no more faking _

_ So we push all our fears away _

_ Don't know if I'll make it cause I'm falling under _

_ Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder _

_ I wanna fly _

_ Come alive _

_ Watch me shine  _ 🎶

The girls popped up on stage and Luke began to sing with Julian as he got up from the keyboard. Luke and Reggie both had their hair tied up in ponytails now, while Alex’s was still curly and loose over her shoulders. Julian was singing alone again, both Reggie and Luke going up closer to Alex and facing her as they smiled and played. Luke jumped down and she began to sing with Julian again but her gaze was drifting to Reggie as she sang. 

🎶  _ We know we can make it _

_ We're not falling down under _

_ Close my eyes and feel my chest _

_Beating like thunder_ 🎶

Reggie watched and frowned, trying not to show the hurt on her face when she saw how Luke was looking at Julian, not realizing Luke was actually looking at her. She knew that Julian was with Finn but it didn’t stop her from feeling hurt because she wanted Luke to look at her like that when they sang together. She began to sing with Luke and Julian, ignoring the feeling in her stomach. Luke motioned for Reggie to come so she ran across the stage and put on a smile as they sang together into the same mic, Alex singing with them now too. Reggie went back to her own mic, once again watching as Luke and Julian got closer. 

🎶  _ I got a spark in me  _ 🎶 Julian sang. 

Luke mimicked him 🎶 I _ got a spark in me  _ 🎶

🎶 _ And you're a part of me  _ 🎶

🎶 _ And you're a part of me  _ 🎶

🎶 _ Now till eternity  _ 🎶

🎶 _ Now till eternity  _ 🎶

As Luke was singing everything back to Julian, her eyes were on Reggie, and when the other brunette happened to glance over, Luke smiled, winking at her friend. 

🎶  _ Been so long and now we're finally free _ 🎶

🎶  _ Been so long and now we're finally free _ 🎶

Alex grinned, smirk plastered on her face as she watched Luke staring at Reggie. If it had been up to her they would have been together 25 years ago. Even Julian happened to notice that Luke hadn’t been looking at him but rather over his shoulder, so now he too knew that Luke had a huge soft spot for the bassist. They finished the song and the girls disappeared. Julian walked off the stage and over to them, holding Finn’s hand now. 

“You did great Julian,” Kerry smiled. 

“Gee, thanks Kerry.” Julian smiled a little. He didn’t know what was up with Kerry lately, they hadn’t spoken much in two years and suddenly he was talking to him again. 

“See you both at school.”

Kerry had just walked away when a record producer was heading their way but before they could talk to her, Julian’s mom was there with his uncle and they didn’t look too happy that he had snuck out of the house. 

* * *

The girls poofed out to give Julian some privacy with his mom and uncle. They headed back to the studio, choosing to walk this time. Alex seemed to have her head down as they walked, letting both Reggie and Luke know that something was wrong.

“You alright Alex?” Luke asked her. 

“I’m fine, just realizing that I haven’t heard or seen Willow in a week. Do you think she’s mad at me?”

“How could she be mad at you?” Reggie asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe she didn’t enjoy hanging out with me.”

“If she doesn’t like you then she’s an idiot because look at your cute face!” Luke smiled. 

“Shut up Luke,” Alex spoke, giggling a little, “I thought we had fun at the museum but I guess I was wrong.”

“She might just be nervous to see you again,” Luke said. 

“I think she’s my soulmate,” Alex blurted out. 

“Let me see your wrist.”

Alex held her left hand out to Reggie, the brunette pushing up the sleeve on her jacket to see that there was nothing on Alex’s skin, no heart. 

“Um Alex, there’s nothing here.”

Alex pulled her hand away and looked down at her own wrist, frowning when she saw that the small green heart had just disappeared. It had been there when they were at the museum, she hadn’t really thought to check since. It had been there since she was ten, back in ‘88. Then she remembered that before they performed tonight, she had felt pain throughout her body, almost as if someone had lit her on fire but she hadn’t thought too much of it. Just like that, the blonde was down on the sidewalk, knees up to her chest as she began to have a panic attack. Instantly Luke and Reggie had hands on her arms and poofed the three of them to the studio. They helped Alex onto the couch before cuddling into each side of her. 

“Breathe Lex, deep breaths,” Luke spoke softly. 

Alex opened her mouth to try and breathe in, but it didn’t work and it was painful for her to breathe. Reggie started to rub her friends’ back, while Luke began to run her hands through the blonde hair. They stayed like this for a while before Alex finally choked out some words. 

“W-Why is it gone? I-Is it because I’m…”

“Alexandra Edwards, if you’re trying to say that your soulmate mark is gone because you’re a lesbian I will fight you,” Luke said, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

“Says the girl who doesn’t trust the soulmate marks to begin with,” Alex whispered so Reggie wouldn’t hear her. 

“Alex, you being a lesbian has nothing to do with your mark disappearing. I was going to say it was because we’re ghosts but our marks didn’t disappear when we died. We’ll figure this out together, we’ll help you through this. Maybe we can try and talk to Julian, as long as you’re okay with that,” Reggie said, “He may be able to help us or at least find us some kind of information.”

Alex nodded, reaching up to wipe her tears, that was when a jolt went through her body, making all three girls jump. Reggie and Luke both saw the blue spark of light come from Alex’s chest as Alex cried out in pain. 

“What the heck was that?!” Luke asked. 

“I have no idea. That really hurt,” Alex frowned. 

Alex laid back with her head on Reggie’s lap, legs draped over Luke’s. Alex had no idea that there was a horrible reason as to why her soulmate mark had disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6

**⚠ Mentions of violence and self harm in this chapter, it’s nothing graphic but it’s there. ⚠**

Callie Covington was a very powerful ghost who took troubled and lost ghosts under her wing and gave them places to stay and made them feel wanted and cared for, guided them through their afterlife. She had done that for Willow, treated her like a daughter, but things got worse along the way. Callie wanted to remove all romantic love and soulmates from the afterlife, the reason for this was because her own soulmate had died and had gone straight to Heaven. When Callie couldn’t figure out what her unfinished business was, it caused her to grow bitter and despise love. 

A few years after Willow had died, Willow’s mom and younger brother had gotten into an accident, but she didn’t know that. Callie had come to her mentioning that her brother was dying, so Willow had traded her soul to Callie to save her brother’s life, later finding out her brother had been alright but her mother had been the one who died. So now Callie owned her soul and there was no getting out of it. Willow was trapped under Callie’s control; she felt like a puppet sometimes. 

  
  


When Callie found out that Willow may have found her soulmate, she knew that she had to fix that. She had caught Willow seeing Alex at the museum and had been keeping her locked up for the last week. Everyone in her ghost club didn’t need their soulmates, in fact Callie believed that all ghosts didn’t need one and so Callie had got rid of them, got rid of the bloody soulmate marks, and there was going to be no exception for Willow. So while Callie knew the girls would be performing with their little lifer boy, Callie decided that was the right time to rid Willow of her mark. 

“Please don’t do this,” Willow whimpered, struggling to get away from Callie. 

“I’m sorry honey but you left me no choice.”

Callie took Willow into a room and although nothing could hurt ghosts, being as powerful as she was, Callie had found a way to remove the colored soulmate hearts off ghost’s wrists. In doing so, both counterparts lost their mark and it would rid both of them of any memories of each other in due time. The more memories they had or the tighter the bond, the longer it would take for them to forget each other. Once Callie’s magic set in, both people would slowly start to experience jolts for every time they thought about the other, saw the other, or talked about them, and those jolts would get worse with each one.

Callie forced Willow into a chair, tying down her arms and feet to keep the young ghost from trying to get away. She didn’t want to hurt her but this was her only choice in the matter. Willow knew what was going to happen, she had witnessed it on a few occasions, never thought she’d be the one in the chair. 

“Please, I promise that I will not go anywhere near her again, just please don’t do this.” Willow cried, tears running down from her dark brown eyes. 

All Willow could remember was terrible pain, screaming out from the feeling of scolding heat pressing to her wrist, and though she was a ghost she experienced the feeling of her flesh burning. Next thing Willow knew, she was waking up the next morning in her room, not knowing how she had gotten there. She sat up quickly, almost falling off the bed in the process before she noticed that there was a bandage on her wrist. So it hadn’t been a dream, Callie had removed her mark, she no longer could be with Alex. Alex; her pretty little beautiful soft spoken anxious drummer girl. She could see Alex’s pretty curly golden hair draped to her chest, those beautiful green eyes shining with happiness and a little anxiety, that smile that had made Willow melt inside the first time she saw it. She cried out in pain when a jolt went through her body. Willow started to sob into her hands, bringing her knees up to her chest. She continued to quietly cry even when her door was opened. 

“Oh sweetheart, are you crying? I told you it was best for you. I didn’t want to hurt you. Your wrist will heal soon,” Callie spoke as she sat on Willow’s bed. 

“I-I know Callie, I’m sorry.”

“I know you liked that girl but we don’t have soulmates here. Love is just a waste of time and it hurts us all, I didn’t want to see you get hurt. You’re better off without her and you’ll forget her soon.”

“I know… I’m just a little overwhelmed,” Willow said, “Is anything going to happen to her?”

“I know honey, you’ll feel better soon. She’ll be fine, the sooner she forgets you. Otherwise she will get the jolts, there’s no way around that part,” Callie told her, “Now why don’t you go for a walk to clear your mind?”

Willow slowly nodded, knowing deep down she was going to have a hard time forgetting Alex. “Can I skate Hollywood Boulevard?”

“Go ahead, just be home within an hour.”

Willow nodded, quickly grabbing her board and helmet and rushing out of the room. At first all she did was skate around like she had said she would, but she kept a watch on her watch. Soon she found herself getting closer to where she knew Alex would be and before she could stop herself she was at the garage and peeking through the window. 

* * *

Alex, Reggie and Luke were sitting in Julian’s living room the next morning, watching as his little sister was trying to detect ghosts with her tablet. Of course her uncle wasn’t believing her. 

“Mijo, there is no such thing as ghosts,” Victor laughed. 

“But tío, I know there is something here,” Carly complained, “I can sense it.”

“Can you believe this?” Reggie frowned, “Why do adults never believe kids? They always think kids are crazy but they are not. Remember when that happened to us?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Yeah I’m pretty sure that was just a you thing,” she spoke in her sassy voice, “My parents always trusted me.”

“Can we move off the subject of ghosts and worry more about Julian? He got into more trouble because of us and now he is probably being removed from the band.”

Reggie rolled her eyes, of course Luke wanted to talk about Julian, nothing new there. “Not like there’s much that we can do. We’re ghosts, remember? But I can still help Carly.”

Reggie leaned back towards a lamp and turned it off and on a few times to catch their attention. Once it did, she waited for a moment to hear how they reacted. 

“Still think ghosts aren’t real huh?” Carly said, hands on her hips. 

“It probably burned out.”

Reggie rolled her eyes and began to play with the blinds on the window, while Alex and Luke both sat on the couch rolling their eyes at her. 

“Maybe it’s dad,” Carly whispered. 

“No your father would never do this! It’s the work of a demon!”

“Hey,” Reggie pouted, “Words hurt.”

Reggie finished off by using a sheet and putting it over her head to scare them both. It worked and Carly was practically dragged off by her uncle. Reggie sat back down across the chair and turned to look at Alex and Luke. Alex had her arms folded across her chest, staring at Reggie with disbelief and a look of “why am I friends with her?” while Luke had her arms across her chest too and she was looking angry but in the cutest way. Reggie knew Luke was trying to look upset but she just looked like a puppy who had been told she couldn’t have another treat. 

“Seriously Reg? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Alex asked. 

“Of course I do Alex, I just defended every kid in the world who has never been believed by an adult,” Reggie stated, “Oh wait we better hide before Julian finds out!”

Reggie got up and ran off, poofing out of the house. Alex and Luke turned to look at each other before they got up and followed their friend out of the house. 

* * *

Alex, Reggie, and Luke had learned from Julian that her mom was wanting them to perform tonight in the garage. So Luke was working on a new song for them to play, Reggie and Alex trying to help but Reggie was more just fiddling on her bass while Alex was tapping her drumsticks softly against her leg. 

“Alright if you two are paying attention,” Luke began, “We add echoes in during the chorus and then Julian will come in with the melodies.”

Reggie and Alex simply nodded, but then they all heard a thud from outside causing them to glance towards the doors. Alex frowned when she saw Willow, quickly getting up and poofing outside to stop her before she ran away. 

“Willow where have you been? I’ve missed you.”

“Look I wish I could explain but I can’t,” she frowned. 

“That’s not a good enough answer for me. I thought we were having fun, getting to know each other and everything.”

_ I love you Alex, I’m always going to,  _ Willow thought but something else left her lips. “We never should have met.” Saying those words broke her heart, but she knew Alex would forget about her soon enough, it would just take time for it to sink in. 

Alex frowned, tears threatening to slip from her eyes. “Well, that really hurts.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Alex, you’re an amazing girl.”

Once Willow had left, Alex immediately went into the garage and fell into Reggie’s lap, sobbing harder than she had the previous night. Luke dropped her pencil and guitar, joining the two girls on the couch. Luke pulled Alex’s snapback off and Reggie ran her fingers through her blonde locks. Alex received a sudden jolt, making her wince and cry out in pain. 

“You want to tell us what happened?” Reggie asked in a quiet whisper, trying to soothe her friend through the aftershock of her jolt. 

Alex shook her head and sobbed more, grabbing her drumsticks. She moved away from her friends, slumping down on the floor and she began to hit her arm really hard, migrating down to where her soulmate mark used to be. It hurt but it wouldn’t bruise because she was a ghost. So only did it three times before Luke grabbed the drumsticks out of her hand. 

“How long?” Luke asked with a frown, sliding down next to her. 

“W-what?” Alex asked. 

“How long have you been hurting yourself?”

“Ever since I came out to my parents and my dad yelled at me… I’m sorry.” Alex frowned, starting to cry more, thinking her friends were upset with her. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Lex, please.” Reggie whispered, running her fingers through Alex’s hair again. 

“I-I never deserved a soulmate, I don’t deserve anyone.” 

“You’re wrong,” Reggie said, pushing up the sleeve of her black tee to show a little white heart on her shoulder with an “AE” inside of it. Under it was one with “LP” inside of it. “These are for both of you, because I love you girls. You mean so much to me Lex, both of you girls do.”

Luke smiled, pulling up her purple shirt to show a little heart on her hip with “AE” inside of it. A second was under her bra line with “RJ” inside it. “I have one for you too Alex, and Reggie because I love you girls, you’re the only ones who have ever been there for me no matter what.”

Alex glanced at the hearts on her friends, knowing they both had more too for their parents and such, Alex had plenty of her own. She had a little smile on her face now as she slowly pulled down the right side of her shirt, showing three white hearts side by side on her collarbone with “LP” “RJ” and “RW” inside of them for Luke, Reggie, and Bobbi. 

“See, you deserve everything Alex, you’re the kindest person in the world. I have not one ounce of doubt that Willow is your soulmate, I don’t know what happened but she’s yours, and you just have to prove it,” Reggie smiled. 

Alex looked at Reggie and nodded before glancing at Luke, “Someone once told me that mark or no mark, it won’t change the way you feel about someone.”

Seconds after Alex spoke those words, Alex received another jolt, one worse than the previous two that she had received. Luke and Reggie both comforted her through it. After making Alex feel lots better, the girls got to work practicing the song Luke had written but Reggie and Luke could see that Alex was beating on her drums a little rougher than she normally did. 

“I know we already talked about this Lex, but I wouldn’t let all that stuff get in between you and what you love alright?” Luke said. 

“You’re one to talk,” Reggie mumbled, “Why don’t you ask Julian? Sometimes a little fire on stage is good.”

“What?” Luke asked with confusion in her voice. “What’s that supposed to mean? Julian has a boyfriend, plus he’s alive and I’m dead. I can’t even touch him.” 

Reggie rolled her eyes, “You think we can’t see the way you look at him when you sing?” She asked, jealousy now laced in her voice, “You two ooze chemistry.”

“Never say ooze again,” Alex said, “But yeah I agree.”

Now of course Alex was only saying this because she wanted to see how Luke was going to react and maybe just maybe this was going to make them kiss. Since they clearly needed help kissing each other without a bird attacking them. She knew it was wrong to medal but she had been so far so a little more wouldn’t hurt. Besides, if she couldn’t have love then she was going to make sure her friends did. 

“Oh come on you guys, I have chemistry with everyone that I sing with,” Luke said as she removed her guitar and sat it down on the stand. 

Alex and Reggie both shared a look and then they glanced back at Luke who seemed determined to prove to her friends that she had chemistry and a spark with everyone that she sang with 

🎶 _I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream_ 🎶 

Luke took a step closer to Reggie as she sang. Reggie stayed still, just smiling away at her friend, not minding that she was getting closer to her. In fact Reggie really liked it. 

🎶 _Away from who we’re meant to be_ 🎶 

Luke continued to sing, while getting even close to Reggie, to the point that their noses were just about touching. This time Reggie realized how close Luke was getting to her and her eyes started to widen. Reggie felt her breath hitch, breathing picking up, everything feeling warmer around her. She could feel Luke’s breath on her lips and unlike when they sang, this moment was a lot more intimate than she’d like to admit. She tried to move back, eyes darting to Luke’s lips for half a second and back up to her eyes. Luke reached up and grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her friend in place, eyes locked on each other. The entire time Alex was standing behind her drums watching with the biggest smirk on her face, praying that Luke would kiss Reggie already! Maybe if she poofed out, auh who was she kidding, she wanted to see this!

🎶 _That we’re standing on the edge oooofff great_ 🎶

Luke let out a breath, almost a gasp as she finished singing. She was only now realizing just how in love she was with Reggie. Holy shit, Alex had been right, she had more than just a crush on Reggie, she was in love with her. If she hadn't already had feelings for Reggie, she sure as hell would have now. 

“Wow, I see chemistry,” Alex grinned.

“That was pretty hot,” Reggie spoke, voice cracking as she did. 

Luke kept her hand on the back of Reggie’s neck glancing down at the other girl's lips. She pulled her hand away, kissed her fingers and playfully pressed them to Reggie’s mouth. Reggie was shocked, mouth now open as she stared into space for a moment. Well yep she was definitely a flaming clueless bisexual, completely head over heels in love with Luke. This moment just proved it and she completely forgot what they had been doing before this moment. 

Reggie quickly cleared her throat. “Boys am I right?” 

“Yeah,” Luke laughed. 

“No,” Alex giggled. 

* * *

With everything set up for the concert, people began to arrive at Julian’s. His mom had a camera set up to film the performance and even Kerry was there. Finn hadn’t invited him but Julian had. Unlike Finn who was determined to prove three soulmates wasn’t a thing, Julian knew it could be possible. He had always loved Kerry as a friend and as more, even when they broke apart from each other, but the pink heart was still on her wrist. Not that it mattered, because although he trusted soulmate marks, feelings mattered more. He loved Finn too, and that’s how he knew it was possible to want to be with more than one person. 

“Hey everybody!” Finn said into a mic, “Are you all ready to party? I know I am! So here’s my boyfriend and his band, performing a new song! Give it up for Julian and the Phantoms!”

Carly and one of her friends opened up the garage doors and Julian was there. He had on a black bomber jacket that he had decorated with red, blue, and pink butterflies for the girls. He had a plain white tee under it and paired it with some looser black pants. He sat down at the piano and began to play while singing. The second it was time, Finn turned on the projector and the girls appeared behind Julian. Alex had thrown on her pink hoodie and black snapback again, hair down like almost always. Luke’s shirt was now a white tee, but she still had on her favourite pants and a grey beanie, with her hair loose as well. Reggie had put her leather jacket back on over her black tee, back in her ripped skinny jeans, hair left down. They all began to play as Julian kept singing, enjoying seeing the crowd gasp in awe at how the girls were there and wondering how they had appeared, even if they knew it was holograms. 

Reggie grinned when Julian came over to her and she laughed silently as she played her bass. Julian turned to Alex and that had the drummer smiling as she played, Luke and Reggie joining on each side of him facing Alex. Luke pouted a little when Julian didn’t even look at her, making her frown. How come the other two got his attention but not her? Luke was upset about that, it made her feel like she had done something wrong. She shook the thought aside as she started to sing. 

🎶  _ We all make mistakes _

_ But they're just stepping stones _

_ To take us where we wanna go  _ 🎶

Luke looked over and saw Julian was singing with Reggie. She nodded for Julian to come over to her but instead Reggie came and that made Luke smile as she kept singing. 

🎶  _ It's never straight, no, _ 🎶 Luke sang, winking at Reggie,

🎶  _ Sometimes we gotta lean,  _

_ lean on someone else.  _

_ To get a little help,  _

_ until we find out way _ 🎶

Julian joined Luke again and they sang together, Reggie still over next to Luke and the bassist giggled quietly at Luke when she saw that Julian was still not paying attention to her. She and Alex both knew that Luke loved getting attention and she got all pouty when someone ignored her. She wasn’t jealous now because she was getting Luke’s attention. Reggie finally went back over to her own mic. With Julian now on top of the piano, Reggie now started to feel jealous when she saw Luke playing her guitar and walking up to Julian on the piano, noticing that she was looking at him  _ that way  _ again. Julian smiled at Luke, standing up on the piano now to sing as Luke went back to her mic, all three girls now singing along with him. Just like that, Reggie and Alex disappeared but Luke stayed a little longer to sing with Julian at the piano and really get the crowd excited. She hadn’t meant for it to look so intimate but it had and Reggie saw the entire thing. Before Alex could stop her, Reggie had poofed away. 

As soon as Luke disappeared too and she realized that Reggie was missing, she went to find her, not knowing that Alex had followed. Luke poofed herself down to the little spot on the beach where Reggie had taken her and she stayed out of sight when she heard Reggie crying while singing softly. Alex heard the singing too and so she stayed far enough away that Luke and Reggie wouldn’t see her, but close enough that she could see what was going on and hear if they had a conversation. Neither girl realized that Reggie was singing a song that she had written, and wanted to give Luke one day, but never got to before they died. 

🎶  _ You put all your faith in my dreams _

_ You gave me the world that I wanted _

_ What did I do to deserve you? _

_ I follow your steps with my feet _

_ I walk on the road that you started _

_ I need you to know that I heard you, every word _

_ I've waited way too long to say _

_ Everything you mean to me _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am because of you _

_ I, I've carried this song in my mind _

_ Listen, it's echoing in me _

_ But I haven't helped you to hear it _

_ We, we've only got so much time _

_ I'm pretty sure it would kill me _

_ If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you _

_ I've waited way too long to say _

_ Everything you mean to me _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am because of you _

_ I have a hero whenever I need one _

_ I just look up to you and I see one _

_ I'm a woman 'cause you taught me to be one _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am _

_ Whoa... whoa... _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_ 🎶

Reggie sniffed and began to play with the sand when she finished singing.  “Wish you knew how I felt Luke.”

Hearing Reggie sing, Luke was in awe but then she was in tears when she realized that Reggie had been singing about her. So Luke walked closer to Reggie and pulled her up to her feet. Reggie looked at her with wide bloodshot eyes, Luke surging forward and bringing their mouths together.  Reggie was completely shocked by the feeling of Luke’s lips on hers. She never thought that Luke would kiss her, but yet here they were. Luke went to pull away when Reggie wasn’t kissing her back, fearful that Reggie was more upset than she thought but Reggie placed a hand on the back on Luke’s neck, the other finding her waist as she started to kiss her back. They stayed like this for a while, kiss turning from slow and sweet to desperate and heated, tongues in each other's mouths, bodies pressed as close together as possible. Eventually Reggie fell back into the sand, bringing Luke down with her. 

“God I love you Reggie,” Luke whispered, staring down into her favourite set of green eyes. 

“I love you too,” Reggie smiled. 

Luke’s mouth went to Reggie’s neck, sucking a hickey right below her ear. That and the feeling of Luke’s hand trailing under her tee, had the darker brunette releasing a moan. Luke was quick to kiss her again, keeping her hand under Reggie’s shirt, inching closer to the girls’ chest, when Alex’s voice startled them both and they pulled away. 

“Fucking finally! God it took you two long enough!”

Reggie tried to wiggle out from under Luke, green eyes blown wide and lips a little swollen from kissing. Luke laughed and stuck her tongue out at Alex, before she pulled Reggie into another kiss, ignoring the whistles that they were getting from Alex, and for the third time that day, Alex got a jolt. She did her best not to make a sound, not wanting to interrupt the cute romantic moment between her friends, poofing away as soon as she saw Reggie starting to push Luke’s shirt up. 


	7. Chapter 7

**⚠ There is some violence in this chapter, a small mention of self harm, and one slur word. ⚠**

Although Alex had been insanely happy about Luke and Reggie finally getting together, her heart still ached. Everyone around her had love now, Julian had Finn and Luke had Reggie. She was sitting there all alone, knowing she’d never have what they had. She wondered where she went wrong when it came to Willow. Why how so quickly she had decided that they should never have met. Alex still thought the problem was her. It had been another nine days, and it started out with about two jolts a day but she quickly realized that every time she thought about Willow or talked about her, she received one of the jolts. So she had been getting about six or seven a day in the last nine days, because there was no way that she could get Willow out of her mind. 

She went to the museum alone and sat down on the bench that she had moved with Willow. Without really realizing it, she began to hit her drumstick against her arm again, as if she was trying to beat herself up for everything. A jolt entered her body, making her cry out from the intense pain. She hit herself harder with her sticks when like before with Luke, someone grabbed her sticks and she thought she’d see Luke when she looked up. She didn’t expect to be greeted by sad brown teary eyes. 

“Willow?”

Willow hadn’t expected Alex to still remember her, it had been over a week again and yet she remembered her. Then again she wasn’t letting go of Alex anytime soon. It had been almost two weeks since Willow had her mark taken. 

“Are you h-hurting yourself?” Willow asked quietly. 

“M’not trying to,” Alex whispered. “I-I… why is it gone?”

“What?” Willow asked. “What’s gone?”

Alex pulled up the left sleeve of her pink hoodie and showed Willow the now blank wrist of hers. Willow looked at it and frowned before slowly rolling up her white hoodie sleeve and showed Alex the large burn mark across her wrist. Alex gasped, taking Willow’s hand looking at the mark before tears formed in her eyes. 

“W-What happened?”

“My foster parent, if that’s what you can call her. When I um died, I was lost and alone. I met Callie Covington, she takes care of lost ghosts who need help finding their way through the afterlife. She took me under her wing, loved me like I needed, but she’s bad… She owns my soul now, there is nothing that I can do to change that...”

“So she did this to you?”

Willow nodded. “W-When she found out that I had maybe found my soulmate, she couldn't have it. She burned it off my skin. She does that to every ghost who has a ghost soulmate, she doesn’t want ghosts to have soulmates and takes them away from us…”

Alex began to whimper now, “Is that why mine is gone?”

“Yeah… you’re not even supposed to remember me. We’re supposed to have forgotten each other but I can’t forget you Alex. That’s why we’re getting jolts.”

“Willow, please don’t go.” 

“I wish I could stay but if she even knew that I was here talking to you, she’d destroy me. I’m sorry Alex.” Without another word, Willow was gone. 

“But I love you,” Alex whispered. 

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and she went walking, planning to take the long way home. Like she suspected, a jolt went through her body, but she was ready for it this time and braced herself before she could double over in pain. Once it was gone, she started on her walk again back to the garage when she felt a small sting on her right arm. She stopped walking, pulling up her sleeve. There she saw a brand new black heart forming on her forearm. When she took a closer look, she saw the initials inside, ones that matched her dad. She didn’t have the best relationship with her parents after coming out but she had still loved them, even if her dad had called her a d*ke. Once again Alex was starting to cry, quickly poofed back to the garage and when she got there, Reggie and Luke were talking with Julian. As soon as she got there, she felt a tingling on her right hand, looking down a new heart was forming, a white one this time with the same initials as the green one, WS. She really did love Willow. Unknowing to Alex, Willow had received a new heart too, only she had gotten it the last time they saw each other, a tiny white heart on her left hand, an “AE” written inside. Thinking about Willow caused a third jolt to seer through Alex’s body, this time she couldn’t stop herself from falling to her knees and beginning to sob. Julian, Luke, and Reggie all rushed over to her side. 

  
  


“Alex? Oh my god are you okay?!” Julian asked. 

“M’fine,” Alex mumbled sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” Julian asked. 

“I can’t be with my soulmate,” Alex frowned.

“Alex we thought we-” Luke began. 

“I talked to her again, she can’t be with me. She’s not allowed.”

“Oh Alex, I am very sorry,” Julian said as he got up, “If there is anything you need…”

“I’ll be okay I think. But to top it all off, I think my dad died… I got a new heart today, a black one. It’s got his initials.” 

Luke and Reggie both helped Alex up and gave her a hug. Julian stood nearby, wishing he could hug her too, but hoping that she knew he cared even if he couldn’t physically touch her. 

“Why is my life so bad? I thought being a ghost would be easy. It’s harder!” Alex whimpered as she began to cry harder into Luke’s chest. 

“We are so sorry Lex, we wish there was something that we could do,” Reggie said. 

“Yeah, are you sure there is nothing that we can do?” Luke asked. 

“I think the only thing that could cheer me up was if we got to play the Orpheum but that’s a long impossible shot.”

“The Orpheum?” Julian asked. 

“Yeah we were two hours away from playing it when we died,” Luke told him. 

“Well maybe we can make it happen,” Julian said. 

“What do you mean? How?” Reggie asked. 

“Well you remember Kerry’s mom? Well I looked more into her and turns out she is your old bandmate, Bobbi Wilson. Kerry said his mom was in a band called Sunset Curve and she talks about you three all the time. She changed her name to Tracy. Anyways, I used to be close with Kerry because he used to be my other best friend and I loved him, so I could see if his mom could help us get a spot.” 

“Holy crap so she did make a life for herself, I’m glad she did. I’m happy she was able to do that after she lost us.”

“Wait if Kerry knows about us, why doesn’t she recognize us?” Reggie asled. 

“Guess Bobbi never told Kerry what you girls looked like.”

After really thinking about it, the girls—mostly Alex—all disagreed to Julian’s offer, not wanting Bobbi involved since she thought they had died and well they didn’t know how she would react to seeing them as ghosts. Luke and Reggie went for a walk, Julian went to meet up with Finn, and Alex stayed at the garage.

* * *

Despite the disagreement, Reggie and Luke were actually with Julian and Finn, Kerry was there too as Julian wanted his help, and they were finding a way to book the Orpheum because they knew how much it would cheer Alex up. Kerry had only mildly freaked out when he was told that the girls were ghosts, but Julian made sure to leave out the part about them being Kerry’s mom’s old bandmates. They were currently at Finn’s house as his parents were working and they all were finished school for the day. 

“How are we going to do this?” Finn asked. 

“Well we need to figure out a way to delay the band tomorrow night so that we can go on before Panic! at the Disco,” Luke said. 

“Luke said we need to find a way to delay the band,” Julian told Finn and Kerry. 

“Thanks for allowing me to help. My mom talks about you girls all the time,” Kerry said, not knowing where to look exactly. “She said she really was heartbroken when she lost you, you three were her best friends, her sisters.”

“We miss her too, she annoyed us but we loved her,” Reggie said. 

“Reggie said they miss your mom too, they loved her like family,” Julian smiled. 

“Hey here’s an idea. Why don’t we try and redirect them? I bet I could hack into a cell phone and tell them a change of plans,” Finn said. 

“Okay you and I will do that with Kerry. Luke, Reggie, you girls head to the building and find a way to get them our band name and my phone number, if you can show them the youtube video my mom posted too.”

Reggie and Luke nodded as they poofed out, leaving the three boys alone. Julian gave Finn’s hand a squeeze before kissing him. Kerry frowned and he looked away. 

“I’m worried about Alex.”

“I know you are Jules but she is going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that. Luke, Reggie, you, and I, all get to be with our soulmates. She lost her mark and can’t be with hers because of some powerful ghost who is trying to take away everyone’s happiness. It’s not fair.”

“Life never is, or in this case, not even the afterlife is fair. But we’re going to help her. She is one of your friends now and even though I can’t see her, Luke, and Reggie, I consider them to be friends too.”

Julian noticed the expression on Kerry’s face when he was talking to Finn. So he stood up and pulled Finn off to the side and glanced back at Kerry. 

“Finn, I still love Kerry."

Finn sighed, "Yeah even when he's mean, I still love him too. I didn’t want to admit it but I love him."

"Does that mean that you have this?"

Julian pulled up his sleeve and showed Finn the heart for Kerry on his wrist next to the one for him. Finn took a look at it before rolling up his own sleeve and showing Julian that he had one for Kerry too. 

“Before we get to work on the plan, I think we should talk to Kerry. He deserves love just like the rest of us and I care about him. I want to be with him too, and not because of our soulmate marks, but because we both love him.”

They went back over to Kerry and sat down on each side of him. Julian leaned forward and kissed Kerry on the cheek, making the male blush. 

“We know we kind of fell out as friends, but I think it’s because we’re meant to be more,” Julian began, “Finn and I are in love with you, Kerry.”

“What are you talking about?” Kerry asked. “I've been treating you both horrible, how can you love me?”

“We care, we always have. Our feelings have never gone away for you, they’ve always been there and we’d like the three of us to try out a relationship.”

“I’m okay with it, I mean you’re not so bad Wilson,” Finn smiled. 

Kerry smiled and he took one of each of their hands, lacing their fingers together as he nodded his head. Finn leaned forward and gave Kerry a kiss while Julian kissed his cheek again. 

“Come on, we have work to do.”

* * *

Luke and Reggie had gotten to the building and managed to do everything that Julian had asked. They hoped that the boys had done their end of the plan. The girls were walking hand in hand back to Finn’s when a lady popped up in front of them. It startled the girls enough that they let go of each other's hands. Just like that, Luke was grabbed and the two were gone in a flash, leaving Reggie with tears in her eyes, rushing her way back to find the boys so they could help. She didn’t even think about poofing there because she was so worried about Luke. Reggie had just gotten back to Finn’s when burning filled her body, she glanced at her left wrist only to see her soulmate mark disappearing. This had her running into the house quickly as tears ran down her face. By the time that she got inside, the boys were back there and Julian looked up at her when he saw her crying. Julian immediately went to hug her before remembering he couldn’t. 

“What’s wrong Julian?” Kerry asked. 

“Reggie is back, she’s crying. Luke’s not with her.”

“Reggie sweetie, what’s wrong?” Finn asked. 

“Luke was taken!” Reggie sobbed. 

“She said Luke was taken,” Julian frowned, “Who took her?”

“A-A lady in a purple coat. S-She was a ghost.”

“Why would a ghost lady in a purple coat want Luke? Come on boys let’s head back to mine with Reggie and see if Alex is still there.”

“Don't worry Reggie, we will find Luke,” Kerry promised.

When they got back to the studio, the place was empty. Alex was nowhere to be found. As the boys were trying to think of a plan, Reggie received a jolt through her chest just like the ones Alex had been experiencing, that same blue light sparking from her body, having her doubling over in pain as she cried out. Julian was of course the only one who saw it, rushing to Regge’s side. 

“I want my Lucille back,” Reggie whimpered. 

* * *

Luke was taken to a place she did not recognize, looking around at the unfamiliar place. To her it looked like some sort of club but that didn’t explain why she had been brought there. She wanted Reggie and Alex. She was dragged into a room by the lady in the long purple coat and blue eyes. She still hadn’t spoken a word to her. 

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“Oh sweetie don’t worry about that, I’m only here to help.”

Luke was tied down to a chair, yelling and screaming as she was, having no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. She had fear in her eyes when she watched the lady pick up a device and heat it up until it was bright red. Next thing she knew, it was being pressed down onto her left wrist, making her scream out in pain and it was enough to make her pass out. Luke was taken into a room once her wrist was bandaged and laid down in the bed, tucked in under the covers. 

“Sleep well Lucille, when you wake up, you’ll be much better.” Callie whispered. 

When Luke’s eyes opened it had been hours, she gasped and fell out of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thunk. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door, pulling on the door but it wouldn’t open. It was locked. She tried to poof out, that wouldn’t work either, she was stuck there. She even tried to walk through the walls but they were ghost proof. She looked down at her arm, seeing that it was wrapped in a bandage. Curious to know why she pulled it off and saw that her wrist was red and raw as if someone had burned it, that’s when she remembered what had happened and she cringed. It hurt a lot so Luke wrapped it back up and was about to sit down on the bed when she received a jolt, one as worse as what Alex was receiving now, because she had a stronger bond with Reggie, therefore the jolts were much worse for her. She turned and saw a window, so she walked towards it. She looked through it and saw a girl with blonde curly hair and a snapback on her head. Alex. 

* * *

After her friends left, Alex had changed into a light blue dress and she was now lightly banging on her drums. She was lonely and bored but she knew that she needed some alone time right now, she needed to be by herself for a while so no one looked at her like she was broken, even though she was. She jumped up from her drums when a lady poofed in. She had on a long purple coat and blue eyes brighter than any she’d ever seen. 

“W-Who are you?”

“I have a few girls who you care about.”

“What?” Alex asked. 

The lady moved closer and grabbed Alex, poofing them out of the garage. They landed in a fancy place, people everywhere, lights hanging, bar to the side, some sort of club. 

“Name is Callie Covington, but I believe you know that.”

Alex’s eyes went wide when she heard the name and she immediately knew this was bad. But she had told her she had a few girls, one had to be Willow, but who else… she swore if she did anything to Luke or Reggie too then she was going to find a way to kill a ghost. 

“Alex?”

Alex turned her head and saw Willow, immediately rushing over to her. Before she could hug her, Willow fell to her knees as a flash of blue light was seen in her chest. Alex gasped and kneeled down to comfort her but the second Alex’s hand touched Willow’s shoulder, she felt like she had been electrocuted. She jumped back, looking down at her hand and she swore that she saw smoke. Seconds later she received the same jolt, and it was by far worse than any of the previous ones. It felt like someone had just stabbed a knife in her chest. 

“What’s going on?”

“You can’t touch me,” Willow frowned. 

“Wilhelmina here disobeyed me. I asked her nicely to stay away from you and she just would not listen. She was determined to see you no matter what I said. I tried to help her by removing her mark but even burning her ghostly being didn’t seem to stop her because she was not letting you go from her mind and I see you aren’t forgetting her either. I caught her sneaking out to see you today. So now she has no choice but to do as I say.”

“W-What did you do to her?!” Alex screamed, standing up and getting in Callie’s face. 

“Oh dear darling little Alexandra,” Callie shushed her, patting her on the head, to which Alex pushed her hands away, “By tomorrow night, Willow is going to cease to exist forever. She won’t go to heaven, she will just be gone and I want you to watch.”

Callie held Alex back as two men came out and pulled Willow out of the room while she screamed and cried. Callie then took Alex to a room, which Alex saw had nothing but a bed, a dresser, closet, and desk. 

“You’ll be staying here now. You can’t poof out because your ghost abilities will not work. Oh and say hello to your neighbour.”

After Callie left the room, Alex saw the window and she went over to it. Instead of seeing outside she was seeing into the room next to hers. Not knowing what she was going to see, she definitely was not expecting to see Luke staring back at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was shocked to see Luke, why was she there? And where was Reggie? There was no way Luke would have gone anywhere without Reggie now that the two were together. That’s why Callie had said she had people Alex cared about, because she has Willow but Luke as well. She was heartbroken and sad but now she was pissed. No one messed with her friends and got away with it. 

“Luke?” Alex said, but then realized that the brunette probably didn’t hear her. 

“Alex?” Luke spoke back, and Alex didn’t hear it, only saw her mouth moving. 

Suddenly both Alex and Luke fell back, again Alex receiving that horrible jolt. The worse the jolts were the more it felt like Alex was dying all over again. It was the first time Luke had gotten the jolt, but hers was the same intensity as Alex’s was now. Neither girl moved, both lying there on the floors of the rooms in which they had been placed. They both wanted Reggie, they were worried about her. They were supposed to play the Orpheum tomorrow night, live their dream, again. That wouldn’t be happening if they were stuck here. Alex and Luke were kept locked in their rooms for the rest of the night, both were laid down on their beds, soaking themselves with tears, still experiencing jolts for every time they thought about Reggie and Willow. 

* * *

Reggie received another jolt, crying out in pain at how bad it was. She was slowly figuring out why all of this was happening because of her soulmate mark. That’s why Alex had too, their marks were gone. This had Reggie worrying about Luke and every time her girlfriend crossed her mind, that jolt sent her into an immense amount of pain. Reggie was still in the garage, Kerry having left for the night, but Julian and Finn hadn’t left Reggie’s side. Julian squealed when he saw a girl with really long hair poof in, causing Reggie to look up and recognize the girl as Willow. 

“Reggie, I’m Willow. I’m sure Alex has mentioned me.”

“Y-Yeah she has,” Reggie nodded. 

“I can see you too, I’m Julian.” 

“Can he?” Willow asked, pointing at Finn. 

Julian shook his head. “No he can’t see or hear you.”

“What’s going on?” Finn asked. 

“Alex’s ghost girlfriend is here, she knows about Luke and Alex,” Julian told him. 

“Where are Alex and Luke?” Reggie asked. 

“At the club, here is the address,” Willow began as she placed a piece of paper in Reggie’s hand before doubling over in pain from a jolt, “Come tomorrow morning. Only you.”

“Wait what’s going on?” Julian asked. 

“Go to the Orpheum still, I redirected the other band so you’re going to be the opening act. I’ll make sure the girls make it by 7, I won’t let them be trapped,” Willow promised before she poofed out. 

“So?” Finn asked. 

“Reggie is going to get Alex and Luke. You and I just need to get to the Orpheum tomorrow like planned.”

“Alright I can make that happen. I’ll get Kerry to make sure your family gets in Jules.” 

Finn had to go home that night, but Julian didn’t want to leave Reggie alone. So he brought the girl to his room and let her lay down on his bed, even though he knew that she didn’t really need sleep. 

“Julian?” Reggie whispered. 

“Yes Reggie?” Julan asked, laying down next to the ghost. 

“I’m scared. I just got with Luke, I can’t lose her.”

“Oh sweetie, you won’t lose her. I’ll make sure of that. If I can see you girls and Willow, I can probably see that other ghost too. If I have to help, I will do what I can.”

“Julian?”

“Yes Reggie?”

“Thank you.”

Reggie received another jolt, as Julian was falling asleep, so she curled up in a ball on her friends bed and closed her eyes. 

* * *

Saturday morning came, Luke and Alex were brought out of their rooms by two young men who didn’t look much older than them. They both had curly blonde hair but Alex noted that their eyes were about the same color as Willow’s. The thought alone left Alex with another jolt to her chest. Alex immediately reached out and grabbed Luke’s hand, their fingers lacing together, as she whimpered from the pain. She felt a hand on her back, so Alex looked up and saw the taller of the two young men was rubbing her back. 

“Don’t be scared, Callie may seem scary but she helps us. I’m John, this is my twin brother Chase.”

“Are you…?” Luke began, 

“Ghosts?” Chase finished. “Yes we are. We died when we were twenty-three. Callie took us in. She’s the best.”

“Where are we going?” Alex asked, worried that maybe they were being taken somewhere bad. 

“Oh don’t worry, we’re only taking you for breakfast,” John smiled. 

“But we can’t eat, how is that possible?” Alex asked. 

“You can eat here, you can eat as much as you want,” Chase explained to them. 

The room that Luke and Alex were taken to, had a lot of round tables, most of them occupied by ghosts. Chase and John led the girls to an empty table and they sat down. Food was brought to them on plates; pancakes, PB&J, waffles, fruit, even bacon and eggs. 

“Should we trust it?” Alex asked as she poked a pancake with a fork. 

“Maybe not… but Alex I want food. I miss food.”

“I guess a little bit won’t hurt.”

Luke immediately took a bite of the pancakes and it felt amazing to be able to eat food again. Maybe she was trying to drown her pain and sadness with food, like she used to do while she was alive. But man this food tasted so good and she was probably going to get sick. Could ghosts get sick? Well there was one way to find out. Alex ate a little, but she didn’t feel well enough to actually enjoy it, she knew however that she had to eat some or it would look too suspicious. 

“What happened to Reggie?” Alex asked softly. 

“I don’t know, Callie just took me and took my mark,” Luke frowned. 

“That means she’s getting the jolts too. Every time I mention or think about Willow I get one. You and Reggie must be the same.”

“I don’t wanna be here Alex. Even if we can eat. I want to go home and be with Reggie.”

“I know Luke, and we will find a way to get out of here. I can’t touch Willow right now but she’s going to help us.”

That small conversation was enough to send the jolt through both girls, it being so bad that they both felt like the air had been knocked out of their lungs, even if they didn’t actually breathe, the feeling was still there. After breakfast was over, the girls were taken back to their rooms, the doors behind locked again so they couldn’t get out. They both received a jolt, once again worse than before, and they knew that Reggie and Willow were feeling it too. 

* * *

Reggie had moved to Julian’s windowsill once he had fallen asleep, just staring out the window as tears ran down from her eyes. She did everything that she could not to think about Luke but it was hard. She received at least five more jolts. She couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. She knew she had to meet Willow, so she found the address that Willow had given to her and was gone before Julian woke up. Reggie stared at the building in front of her, when a hand grabbed her arm. 

“It’s just me.”

“God Willow I thought you were—”

“We’re in a hurry, come on.”

Reggie allowed Willow to take her hand and lead her into the building. She glanced around and saw lots of people, assuming they were all ghosts. Willow ducked them behind stuff every time someone walked by, keeping them out of sight. 

“Where is Luke?”

“She’s in a room next to Alex. Her soulmate mark was taken, like mine was.”

“That’s why Alex said she couldn’t be with you.”

Willow frowned, “I love Alex,” she told her, “Soulmate mark or no soulmate mark, the feelings will always be there. Alex was supposed to forget me, and I her. When a mark is removed by Callie, both soulmates are supposed to forget each other pretty quickly.”

“Who’s Callie?” Reggie asked. 

“She’s the one who took Luke and Alex. Anyways, Alex and I haven’t forgotten each other because the way I feel about her is clearly more powerful than Callie’s magic. I have a feeling it’s the same for you and Luke.”

Willow doubled over in pain, receiving a jolt, hers much worse than the girls due to Callie’s magic on her, to make her disappear forever. In less than twelve hours she was going to cease to exist. Reggie put her arm around Willow to comfort her now friend. 

“I love Luke , she’s my everything. When my parents were fighting, Luke was always there. Alex too but Luke always reminded me it would be alright and let me cuddle her so I could sleep.”

Willow smiled, “You two are in love, that’s clear. Now Callie can not know I am helping you girls. So I need you to get Alex and Luke free, and get them out of here. You can’t poof out but you can leave through the doors.”

This time it was Reggie who received the jolt. Thinking about, talking about, anything to do with Luke had the pain going through her chest but at this point she’d suffer this pain for as long as it took to get her baby back. 

“What about you? I’m not going to leave you here Willow. Alex needs you,” Reggie got out as the pain died down. 

“I have no choice Reggie. I am stuck here and I will be gone tonight. Just please tell Alex that I loved her.”

Reggie shook her head, “Oh no, the only one who is going to be telling Alex that is you.”

Willow led Reggie to the girls rooms, all while avoiding people in the club. She had swiped a master key and was about to unlock Luke’s room when Chase and John came over to them. 

“Willow who is your friend?” Chase asked. 

“Oh um Chase, John, this is Regina. She's new to being a ghost and so I brought her here. I thought I’d let her meet Lucille and Alexandra since they’re both new here too. Just don’t tell Callie.”

“You know we can’t let you do that,” John spoke, stepping closer to the girls. 

“Yeah, Callie told us about what you’ve been doing Willow and we can’t let you stop her from making ghosts' lives better,” Chase said. 

“I’m not letting her rip apart two girls who are in love,” Willow growled. “Reggie, run!” 

  
Reggie blinked but turned and ran off without a second thought. When she heard people talking, she darted into a bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it, bringing her knees up to her chest as she started to whimper. She didn’t know how they were going to make it out of here with Luke and Alex but she was terrified. 

* * *

When Julian woke up that morning, he found Reggie gone. Telling his dad that he was going to Finn’s before the Orpheum performance tonight, he got dressed and texted Kerry to meet him there. By the time Julian got to Finn’s, Kerry was being dropped off by his mom. 

“There is a lot going on Kerry. So turns out someone kidnapped Alex and Luke. We don’t know why but Willow, Alex’s crush, came last night and told Reggie and I what happened,” Julian explained. 

“So how exactly do we get them back and who took them?” Kerry asked. 

“Some powerful ghost, we don’t know why yet but Reggie was experiencing the jolts like Alex has been, we think that is connected to Willow and Luke because both Alex and Reggie have lost their soulmate marks now.”

“Is Reggie here now?” Kerry asked as he looked around. 

“No, she went with Willow to get Alex and Luke free. She was gone when I woke up this morning.”

“Are we really putting all of our trust into a ghost who got the girls into this mess in the first place?” Finn asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Finn, we already talked about this. You didn’t see how worried Willow was last night. I can tell that she loves Alex. She’s trying to help. We just need to do as she said and stay away from that place, unless she comes here and needs us,” Julian told his boyfriend. 

“So what are we supposed to do then? Just sit back and watch our new friends be destroyed?” Finn asked. 

“No we have to trust Willow and get things ready for the Orpheum tonight. I have faith that Willow will free the girls, she’ll get them to us tonight and save them. Maybe my singing will draw them to the Orpheum.”

Kerry frowned, “But who is going to save Willow?”

Finn and Julian both stopped, having not thought about that. They knew Willow was in trouble too and Alex needed her, they couldn’t let anything happen to her. 

“I know this is a long shot but it’s all I can think of.”

Julian, Finn, and Kerry all held hands as they kneeled down on Finn’s living room floor. His parents were still sleeping thankfully. They boys closed their eyes and then Julian began speaking, letting the tears run freely down his face. 

“Dad, I don’t know if you can hear me but I need your help. Maybe you sent the girls to me, to help me remember my love for music, I don’t know, but we really need you dad. They are in serious trouble, our friend Willow is too. They are being hurt and held against their will by someone very powerful. We don’t know if they will be able to get out, I’m just asking for you to please help them in any way you can. Please, they mean so much to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Willow had managed to escape from Chase and John but when she peeked back around the corner at the girls rooms, she saw they were guarding the doors now. She had to come up with another plan to get them out of here by 7 tonight. She tucked her hair into her jacket and pulled the hood up before she started searching around for Reggie. She finally found her after an hour, still locked in the bathroom. Luckily no one else was in there when she walked in. She knew it was Reggie because she could hear the quiet sobs coming from the stall. 

“It’s just me Reggie, you can come out.”

Reggie emerged from the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She immediately engulfed Willow in a hug, clutching onto the girl's tie dyed top. Willow managed to sneak Reggie back to her unlocked room and sat her on the bed. 

“It’s almost lunch time which means the girls will be brought out of their rooms and while they eat there is going to be a show done by Callie. I have to be there or she will be suspicious so I want you to stay here. If you hear anyone coming, hide under the bed.”

“I can do that, w-what’s the plan though?” Reggie asked. 

“Okay so Callie always puts on shows for new ghosts. I overheard her saying she wanted Luke and Alex to play for her tonight. So she is going to make them get all dressed up and play the drums and guitar for her while she performs. You and I are going to pose as dancers, get close to Luke and Alex. The only thing is, I can’t touch Alex right now, not without hurting her. So when it’s time I’m going to need you to grab Alex, I’ll make sure that I get Luke alright?”

Reggie nodded. “O-Okay. What happens after that?”

“I hope that Julian will be our guardian angel.”

Reggie stayed in Willow’s room as asked and Willow attended lunch and the show before sneaking out to find Julian. 

* * *

Luke and Alex both spent the entire morning in their rooms, not being given anything to do or anyone to talk to. So of course they only had the girls on their minds which was causing more and more jolts to enter their bodies, leaving them exhausted and in pain. Alex was the first one to be brought out of her room, Luke shortly after and like this morning, they held hands as Chase and John led them out to the main room where a stage was now up and they could both see Callie on it. 

“Follow my lead,” Alex whispered. 

Luke nodded as they were seated at the table and Callie walked over, sitting down across from the girls at the table. 

“How are you girls feeling today?” Callie asked. “Are you liking it here?”

“Callie, thank you so much for letting us be here. It’s amazing and we love it here.” Alex smiled. “We’re feeling amazing.”

“Well Alexandra, I am so glad to hear you say that. I have some wonderful news for you girls. I know you love music, correct?” Callie asked, both girls nodding, “Well I need a drummer and a guitarist for my performance this evening at 6:30. I was hoping that you girls would do the honors.”

“We’d love to Callie, thank you so much for giving us this opportunity!” Luke fake smiled, ““But we have nothing to wear.”

“Oh good, I was hoping you girls would agree. Don’t worry about the wardrobe I have you girls covered. I just need to know your favourite colors.”

“I love pink,” Alex smiled. 

“Any shade of blue for me,” Luke said, “I love navy blue though.”

“Wonderful. Now eat up girls and enjoy the show.”

Neither of the girls knew that Reggie was there, nor did they know that she and Willow were setting up a plan to get them all out. They just knew that thier friends were going to come for them, they just knew it. 

* * *

Julian was back at his house picking out an outfit for tonight when he saw Willow pop into his room and she was looking a lot worse than the last time he had seen her. 

“Willow what are you doing here?”

“Reggie is okay, so are Alex and Luke. But I need your help. I need you to help me get clothes for Reggie, fancy clothes.”

“On it. Meet me at the mall, ten minutes.”

Julian got his mom to drive him to the mall and he was being dropped off when Willow arrived. He led her into a store and it took some time but together they managed to find a dress, shoes, and shrug for Reggie. Julian also picked out a blue barrette for Reggie knowing that Luke would be in blue, a red one for Luke, a pretty green headband for Alex and a pink barrette for Willow. At the last minute, Julian found a set of bracelets in Pink, Blue, Red, and Green so he bought them. While they were shopping, Willow received four painful jolts, and poofed out with just a quiet “Thank you Julian.” Willow had made a quick stop at the garage and snuck Reggie’s bass before heading back to the club. Now Julian was worried but knew they were going to get the girls free. Julian’s mom took him back home and Finn was now there with Kerry. 

“Where have you been? We go on in less than seven hours,” Finn said. 

“Sorry, I was helping Willow. You two could have gone inside, my sister is home with my uncle,” he told them, “Now let’s see what you two found to wear and get your help with mine for tonight.”

In the end Julian chose his purple blazer, simply white button down, best black pants, and purple dress shoes. While he was digging around in a trunk of his father’s old things, he came across a bowtie that just happened to be pink, red, and blue with just a hint of green. He’d never seen it before and when he picked it up, a blue spark shocked him and he dropped it. Slowly picking it back up he smiled, it was definitely a sign from his dad. 

Finn’s chosen outfit was a leopard print jacket, tan shirt, black pants, and shoes, while Kerry had picked out a glitter blazer, because everyone knew he loved glitter, and he wasn’t ashamed. He chose to pair it with black pants, a plain light pink shirt, and gold glitter boots. By the time the boys had everything picked out, it was 2:30 so they had some sandwiches that Julian’s mom had made for them. By 3:30, they were heading over to the Orpheum to get things set up, get ready, and have the projector set up because Julian was still praying that the girls would make it. 

“Thank you for helping me get things ready.”

“Of course Jules, that is what we are here for,” Kerry smiled, “My mom is so excited to see you play.”

“Wait, your mom is going to be here?”

Kerry nodded, “Yeah I told her you’d be playing with your band and so she wanted to come and see.”

“Finn, will you be okay on your own for a few?” Julian asked. 

“Yeah I’m good, just don’t take too much time.”

Julian nodded as he tugged Kerry off to the side. He had to be honest with him and tell him who the girls were. 

“Okay so there’s something I haven’t told you, so please don’t freak out.”

“Julian, I don't think I could freak out any more than I did when you told me your bandmates were ghosts.”

“You barely freaked out then. Anyways, they aren’t just any ghosts, they are kind of your mom’s old bandmates, the ones who died from eating the hotdogs.”

“Oh my god are you serious?! How is that even possible?”

“Well your mom knew my dad, and I am starting to wonder if my dad knew the girls, because I am sure he’s the one who sent them to me, Kerry. I know it sounds weird but…”

“I don’t think it’s weird, Jules. I swear I am always getting signs from my dad. Just the other day I found something of his in my closet that I never put there. I think my mom needs to see them, so she gets her closure seeing her friends do the one thing they all loved. She used to sing me Sunset Curve songs when I was little.”

“You don’t think that your mom will freak out by seeing her old bandmates on stage with me?”

“She probably will, which is expected when they died twenty-five years ago but I’ll be with her.”

Julian nodded and Kerry gave him a kiss and they went to finish helping Finn before they got ready for the evening. 

* * *

By the time Willow was back to the club, she found Reggie hiding under her bed. The poor girl was in pain from jolts and shaking from being scared. It was just after 3:30 which meant that they had only a few hours before their plan went into action. 

“It’s going to all be alright Reggie. I promise. You and the girls are my priority right now, nothing comes before the three of you.”

“Why do you have my bass?” 

“Change of plans. In case something happens to me before I get to go on stage with you, you’re the new bassist, you’ll play with Luke and Alex.”

Reggie got dressed into the red spaghetti strap v-neck dress with a pretty floral detail that went across the right side of her chest and down to the left side of her waist. She loved it, but she was too sad to feel happy in it. She allowed Willow to add some waves to her hair and even a bit of makeup, which was just a swipe of mascara, eyeliner, and a red lipstick that matched her dress. She didn’t know how ghosts could wear makeup but she didn’t question it. She put on her black lace heeled booties and matching black lace shrug, while Willow threw on her green dress that had lace on the shoulders and neckline, as well as a bit at the bottom, and her grey ballet flats. She did her hair up into a low bun with pieces framing each side of her face, clipping in the light pink flower barrette, but didn’t put any makeup on because she wasn’t a fan of it. 

“Turn around, I have something to put in your hair.”

“What is it?” Reggie asked.

Willow stayed silent as she pulled back Reggie’s long bangs and secured them with the navy blue floral barrette. She let Reggie turn and look in the mirror and the female began to cry, completely ruining her mascara and eyeliner. She knew Luke would be wearing navy blue, it was her absolute favourite color. Willow wiped at Reggie’s eyes before fixing the makeup. A few minutes later Reggie was thrown to the floor by the force of the jolt that went through her chest, due to how much she was now thinking about Luke. Willow was quick to help her up and hug her tightly. 

“Willow?” 

“Yes Reggie?”

“Thank you for being my friend, I love you.”

“I love you too Reggie, a sister I never had.”

Willow kept Reggie in the hug and kissed her new friend on the head. In that moment both the girls received a new white heart on their bodies. Willow’s appeared on her shoulder, with Reggie’s initials, while Reggie’s showed up on her ankle with the tiny "WS" inside for Willow. 

* * *

Luke and Alex were kept out of their rooms all afternoon but around 4:30 they were taken to the same room where a group of ghosts were waiting for them. Their hair was done first, Luke’s left down and with it’s natural wave. Alex was given extra curls and then had her hair done up in a pretty bun. Next the girls were given some makeup, Luke only allowed for lip gloss and a tiny bit of blush because she wouldn’t let them near her eyes with mascara or eyeliner. Alex however was put in a light colored mascara, got a bit of rosy blush added to her cheeks, and a pale pink lipstick put on her lips. 

Luke was the first one to get dressed, being given a pretty navy blue dress with a halter type neckline, and floral lace beading across the bodice. It got paired with some simple white pointed toe ankle booties with a chunky heel. Luke came back into the room while Alex went to change. Alex had been given a very pretty light pink flowy dress that had straps that went over both her shoulders and around her arms. It was all beaded and fancy on the bodice, the shoulder straps being flowers. She put the dress on first before putting on the pair of white lace footless tights that went perfectly with her dress, and she had some pink ballet flats that had ribbons which wrapped up around her calves, getting tied right below her knees. Those made her smile because Alex had always wanted to be a ballerina when she was a little girl, before becoming a drummer. Alex came back into the room and was greeted by a hug from Luke. 

“You look so pretty Lex. We can do this. Let’s hope that Julian, Reggie, and Willow came up with a plan,” Luke whispered. 

“I hope so Luke, I just want to be with Willow and be out of here.”

“It’s almost six now. We don’t have much time.”

* * *

Here are Julian and the girls outfits! 😊


	10. Chapter 10

Reggie left the room with Willow, making their way to where Willow knew the girls would be. Reggie didn’t think too much of it when Willow’s hand dropped her own, until she turned around and saw that Willow was gone. Reggie felt like crying but took in a deep breath and continued to make her way to the room. She ducked inside and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Alex and Luke there, the hair and makeup ladies still there, but they left right away. As soon as Luke saw Reggie, she was pulling her into a hug and crying against her shoulder. Reggie wanted to cry, but she held her tears back to avoid ruining her makeup again. 

“You look so pretty baby,” Luke whispered. 

“You should see yourself, I never thought I’d see you in a dress,” Reggie smiled, choosing to tease her just a little. 

“You know, it’s not actually that bad.”

The girls pulled away from the hug, much to Luke’s disappointment. They both turned to Alex who was looking at them with sad eyes. 

“W-Where’s Willow?” Alex asked quietly, giving Reggie a hug. 

“S-She was with me, she just disappeared,” Reggie frowned. 

Reggie reached up and placed the green and gold headband in Alex’s hair, then she turned to Luke and clicked the pretty flower red barrette into the back of Luke’s hair. Luke and Reggie barely caught Alex when she leaned over once a longer and more powerful jolt went through her. They were getting worse, they could all feel that. 

“She’s so focused on saving us, but I told her I wasn’t leaving without her. We’re saving her too Alex, I promise.”

“So what’s the plan?” Luke asked, wiping her eyes. 

“Willow told me if something went wrong and she couldn’t be with me, that I had to join you on stage as the bassist. Maybe Callie won’t recognize me with this makeup and dress on, I do look quite a bit different.”

Reggie quickly hid behind Alex when the door to the room opened. She peeked out from behind her friend and saw a friendly looking lady. 

“Girls you go on in five minutes, are you ready?”

“We sure are,” Alex said. 

“Do you two know where the bassist is? We can’t find her.”

“She’s right here,” Luke smiled and pulled Reggie out from behind Alex. “She’s kind of shy and got some stage fright.”

“Oh well sweetie you’ll do an amazing job with Alexandra and Lucille.”

This time it was Reggie and Luke who both received a jolt. Because they were touching each other, it sent them both to their knees before Alex had the chance to catch them. The five minutes went by quickly and the girls were being led out of the room and towards the stage, Luke being given her blue guitar—which she didn’t know how Callie got her hands on—and since Reggie had her bass already, Alex was given a set of drumsticks. 

While Callie was on stage singing, Alex began to twirl her drumstick, not even moving her fingers, it was just happening. She looked at Reggie and Luke before she was pulled onto the stage, on the drums, playing automatically. Her hands were moving on their own. Reggie went next, on stage in the blink of an eye and much like Alex, she was playing her bass without controlling it. Good thing Callie didn’t seem to notice her. Luke was last but for some reason she found herself holding back, trying to keep herself from behind pulled onto the stage but one look at Reggie and seeing her sad green eyes, was enough for Luke to drop her resistance, and she was pulled onto the stage as well, much like her friends, the playing was out of her control and she wasn’t playing her guitar willingly. 

* * *

After making sure Reggie had her bass, Willow started to lead the girl to where Luke and Alex would be. On the way there, her hand slipped from Reggie’s for a second and it was enough time for someone to place a hand over her mouth and pulled her back. Willow tried to scream out for help but it was silenced. She did everything she could to fight back but was dragged into her room and a pair of cuffs were placed on each of her wrists, and to her bed. When Willow finally saw who was doing this, she saw that it was John and Chase. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“You’re trying to ruin everything for Callie,” John said.    
“Even after everything that she did for you. She gave you a home and family. What more could you want?” Chase asked. 

“I want Alex!”

The second Willow said her name, the jolt that went through her was so powerful that she felt as if her ribs were being broken. She slumped forward on her bed, not moving, but she was listening for Chase and John to leave her room. Once they had she slowly sat up and groaned a little as the leftover pain from the jolt was still being felt in her chest. Just like that, she got a second jolt, not understanding why she was getting another one so quick. She barely had a chance to respond to the second, when she received a third, and then a fourth. 

* * *

Julian was waiting backstage in his dressing room with Finn and Kerry, the clock ticking down. It was 6:30, meaning he went on right away here. He was even told he could go on early. As each minute went by, the more nervous Julian got. 

“You have to go on, maybe your music will draw them here,” Finn said. 

“I-I can’t do this without them,” Julian frowned. 

Julian got up and ran out of the building, stopping once he was outside. He took in a deep breath, glancing around at the empty alleyway, the same one the girls had walked through and been in twenty-five years ago. He quietly began to sob into his hands just letting everything out. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Hi again dad, I don’t know if you heard me before but I hope that if the girls don’t make it back that they are somehow up there with you. I did everything that I could to help them, but it was no use, I wasn’t able to.”

Suddenly a lady walked by and noticed that he was crying. Without a word she handed him a flower, patted him on the back and walked off. Julian looked down at the flower in his hands and saw that it was a Dahlia, the same flower that his father had given to his mom on their very first date. He knew this was a sign that his dad was hearing him, his dad was listening. 

He headed back into the club, not finding Finn or Kerry in his dressing room, so he assumed they were down in the audience with his mom, uncle, and sister. He walked by the runner and made his way onto the stage, placing the Dahlia down on the keyboard. He glanced down into the audience and saw his mom, Carly, and uncle in the VIP section, Finn, Kerry, and his mom being there with them. Everyone began to clap for him as he pulled his microphone off the stand. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Julian. The song I am playing tonight, I would like to dedicate it to my dad. He’s been there with me every time I’ve played, he’s always with me. I know he’s here with me right now. I’d also like to dedicate tonight’s song to four very special friends, who I love so much. It was always their dream to play here. This song was written by Luke, and it’s for everyone who has ever lost their way, remember to step up to your greatness and never give up on your dreams.”

He replaced the microphone in the stand, glancing down at the keys for a moment. He took another look out into the audience and saw that Kerry and Finn were smiling brightly at him. He gave them a nod and glanced up, before beginning to play the song, finally starting to sing. 

🎶  _ Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_I'ma stand tall_ 🎶

Suddenly Alex appeared on the stage, immediately playing her drums to the song, and smiling at Julian. She didn’t know how she got there but she was glad to be. Reggie was the next one to appear, smiling like crazy at Julian as she played her bass, so glad to be there. Julian smiled, a few tears in his eyes as he kept on singing. 

🎶  _ Right now _

_ I'm loving every minute _

_ Hands down _

_ Can't let myself forget it, no _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_Keep holding on nevеr look back_ 🎶

Julian stopped for a second when he saw Luke was trying to show up but she seemed to be struggling. Reggie felt the tears in her eyes as she looked back at Alex with so much worry, but Julian kept singing,  _ come on dad help her please.  _

🎶  _ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one morе night _

_Light a fire in my eyes_ 🎶

Suddenly Luke made it through, Reggie doing her very best not to let the tears fall down her cheeks as Luke sang. 

🎶  _ I'm going out of my mind!  _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _ 🎶

Soon Julian was joining her singing, while Reggie was back with Alex both of them still playing. Suddenly Alex started to flicker, Reggie jumped down, neither of them had any idea what was happening, but the next thing Alex knew, she was back in Callie’s club. 

“Think you could get away that easily Alexandra?” Callie laughed. “I told you that I wanted to see you watch our dear darling Wilhelmina disappear.”

Alex saw Willow was being dragged in, watching as jolt after jolt left her body leaving the brunette in nothing but agony. Alex started to cry, not caring if it ruined her mascara. Willow was not only getting the jolts but Alex could see that she was flickering just like Luke had been when she was trying to make it on stage. 

“I-I’m sorry Alex.”

“This isn’t your fault Willow I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you ever.”

“I love you Alex, please remember me.”

“Aww well isn't that just so sweet.”

Alex felt the tears streaming down her face as she looked at Willow, being pulled back to the Orpheum and just like that she was back behind her drums. She hadn’t been gone long and despite the tears rushing down her cheeks, she played her heart out, she was playing for Willow, for Julian, for herself. She looked over at Luke and saw her give her a quick nod, so Alex stood up and brought her mic with her as she sang, tears still falling down her cheeks. 

🎶  _ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall  _ 🎶

While Alex was singing she failed to notice the flicker out in the audience. She had the smallest smile on her face when she finished, glancing out at the crowd, seeing Julian’s family, Finn, Kerry, and Bobbi, who was looking pretty shocked to see them. She turned her head and looked over at Reggie when she began to sing. 

🎶  _ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Stand tall _ 🎶

Once Reggie had sung her solo, all four of them began to sing as Alex was back sitting at her drums playing with her friends. 

🎶  _ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _ 🎶

On the very last “Stand Tall”, Alex made her way up to the front with her friends, standing next to Luke. On instinct, she switched her mic and drumsticks in her hands and reached for Luke’s hand, Luke taking it without even looking. Within a split second of bowing, Luke was embracing Reggie in a hug and kissing her, before the two of them poofed off the stage together. Alex frowned a little when Kerry and Finn ran up on stage and kissed Julian, because she was all alone. She poofed down into the audience, no one could see her now and Alex didn’t know where Reggie and Luke had gone. 

“Alex.”

Alex quickly turned her head and saw Willow, her Willow. She gasped, pulling her into a hug before she was even able to fully process what was going on. Both of them began to cry before Alex brought the shorter girl into a kiss. Both of them could taste the saltiness of their tears, but not caring as they both kept kissing, not wanting to almost lose each other again. 

* * *

Luke and Reggie had poofed back to the studio, hugging and kissing each other like crazy. They were no longer experiencing the flickering and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They didn’t know how they had broken free from Callie's magic but they had and they were together. Reggie’s lipstick was completely smeared around her mouth and Luke had almost as much of it on her now. 

“I love you Reggie, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Luke.”

“Did you write that song I heard you singing on the beach?”

“Yeah I wrote it for you, hoping I’d get to give it to you, when I finally told you how I felt, but then we died.”

“Well I loved it Reggie, it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you Luke, it’s our song now,” Reggie smiled, “You looked beautiful tonight. I know you don’t like dresses but I hope you keep this one, because you look so pretty in it.”

“You know what, I like this dress and I’m keeping it.”

Soon the two of them were on the couch, Luke on Reggie’s lap and the two girls were making out, not in a rough way, but in a “I’m glad you’re okay and I never want to stop kissing you” kind of way. And since they were ghosts who didn’t need to actually breathe, they could kiss as long as they wanted. Reggie was using that to her full advantage as she moved her hands under Luke’s dress to cup her butt. 

* * *

When Alex and Willow appeared, they were in the garage. Alex quietly took Willow up to the loft to give her friends the privacy and moment they deserved. She didn’t care what the two of them did as long as they were happy. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Willow was alright, she was safe, she was here with her somehow. 

“How are you here?” Alex whispered, wiping her eyes, which only smeared her mascara around. 

“I didn’t understand it at first. The flickering and jolts had gotten so bad and when I disappeared once you did, I didn’t know what to expect. But then I opened my eyes and heard the most beautiful singing I’ve ever heard and saw you on that stage in your pretty pink dress, looking so beautiful. I didn’t know how I was there, but then I figured it out. Just like how Julian got you girls to the Orpheum by singing, because of your connection to him, and because he loves you all. That’s what brought me there, you. Your singing broke me free from Callie”

Alex smiled at everything Willow said, “I guess it’s obvious then but I still want to say it. I love you Willow. I love you so much and I am glad I didn’t lose you.”

“I’m glad too Alex, I’m finally free from Callie, she doesn’t own my soul anymore because our love proved to be more powerful than any magic of hers.”

Willow cupped Alex’s cheeks and brought the blonde into a kiss, one full of love and passion. It didn’t take long for Willow to straddle Alex’s lap as they began to make out, and much like the two girls below them, it wasn’t anything fast or rough, but steamy yet sensual. Somewhere along the way Alex had gotten Willow’s hair down, running her fingers through it. 

* * *

By the time that Julian had gotten home, Kerry and Finn in tow, they were all changed and ready for bed. The three boys went to the garage hoping that the girls would be there. And they were right. Walking in Julian saw the cutest sight. All four girls were cuddled on the small couch. Luke was sitting on Reggie’s lap while Reggie played with her girlfriend’s hair; Luke had changed into grey sweatpants and a sleeveless “Ramones” band tee with grey cat slippers, while Reggie was in a black “Guns N’ Roses” tee and flannel pajama pants with golden retriever slippers. Willow was next to them, Alex happily sitting on her lap with her head on Willow’s shoulder; Alex was now wearing a pink nightgown and pink unicorn slippers, while Willow was in Alex’s pink flannel pj pants, pink “Nirvana” tee and pink fuzzy bunny slippers. 

“Julian, why can I see them?” Finn asked, staring at the four girls in shock. 

“I can see them too…” Kerry said, eyes wide. 

“Woah you can see them? I wonder why?” Julian wondered. 

“Wait you two can see us now?” Willow asked as she looked over at them. “Maybe it’s because you two helped Julian help us, you have a connection to us now, so you can see us.”

“I bet that’s it, but I’m just really glad that the four of you are alright. I love you girls so much. Air hug?”

Luke, Willow, Reggie, and Alex stood up off the couch and walked over to the boys. The four of them had their arms around each other as they air hugged Julian, Kerry, and Finn, but then Luke’s hand went through Kerry and she touched Julian’s arm. Julian jumped back and touched his arm before reaching out and putting his hand on Luke’s cheek. He did the same with Reggie, Alex, and Willow and he was able to touch each of them, but Finn and Kerry still couldn’t. Suddenly the five of them all felt that small pinch. When Julian looked down he saw a heart for Willow forming on his arm, Willow had one for Luke and Julian now, Alex got one for Finn, Luke and Reggie also got one for Kerry, but Luke got one for Willow as well, and both got one for Kerry. Finn got three, for each of the girls, Kerry as well. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over a year since the girls came into Julian’s life and a lot had happened in that year. 

  * Julian found out that the girls had in fact met his dad as he had been the one at the Orpheum on the night they died. So that was a special connection that bonded the girls to the Molina’s. Turns out that Julian’s bond to the girls brought them back to life partially, but they could still poof around and become invisible to anyone they wanted now. 



  * At first no one else could see them besides Julian, Kerry, and Finn. After six months, the girls became visible to Julian’s mom and sister. They both learned the truth, that the girls had died in ‘95. Two months later, the girls became visible to even more people that they had bonds with, including Bobbi. Of course Bobbi was still shocked but she was so thrilled that she could once again see her friends, talk to them, even if they were still only seventeen and ghosts, while she had grown up. The girls sometimes snuck over and would prank Bobbi but never did anything to freak her out too much and Bobbi enjoyed the little pranks that her friends and old bandmates would do, it reminded her of all the fun times she shared with them while they were teenagers. 



  * With his father’s permission, Julian had cleaned out the loft and placed a bed up there, along with small dressers for Willow and Alex to put their things. She placed a second bed downstairs under the loft for Luke and Reggie, getting them each small dressers as well. The girls loved this as they spent so much time in the studio already. Rose had placed a TV in the studio for the girls as well, and they got a video game system to have fun on when Julian was in school. Reggie and Luke spent the most time with the TV and video games, while Alex spent her time being taught how to skate by Willow and teaching Willow how to play the drums. She loved learning because it was Willow who was teaching her. 



  * Luke found a little golden retriever ghost puppy that she brought home to Reggie. Reggie was overjoyed by her new pet and took her everywhere with them, the little pup becoming one of their mascots for the band. Reggie named her Lucille because she thought her dog was just an animal version of her girlfriend. 



  * Willow had also found a ghost puppy, only it was a male pug with just the cutest little face and she had to take him home. Alex was so happy when Willow brought the pug home and instantly bonded with him, so they kept him. Willow called him Hot Dog, which made Alex giggle every time they called out his name. Hot Dog became their other mascot. 



  * With help from Julian, Luke was able to get a song to her parents and they were grateful for it. Now Julian went over there once a month with Luke and Reggie in tow, only the girls stayed invisible while Julian learned more about Luke, and her parents were thrilled to know that Julian was in the place the girls used to rehearse in, it gave Julian a bond to the Patterson’s and although Luke cried every time they went to see her parents, she was grateful she could hear them, see them, and know they were okay. Julian was happy to know Luke’s parents and they were happy to talk to someone about their daughter. Luke’s old room had all her things still in it including some of her band things like their demo and a t-shirt. 



  * Alex found her mom, who was still grieving the loss of her father. What made Alex happy was seeing the rainbow flag hanging in the window of the room that had been hers. Her baby sister Caroline was no longer a baby anymore, in fact they were one of Julian’s teachers, and were married to their wife. Caroline had come out as non-binary in 2010, using they/them pronouns now, they were also pansexual, like Luke. Caroline and their wife had three triplet girls whom they had adopted, the girls were five now. Alex had seen his sisters house, seen her nieces, but it was their names that brought tears to her eyes. Their names were Ali, Gina, and Luce, the nicknames that Caroline had given him, Luke, and Reggie when they were in the fifth grade, and each girl had a care bear on their beds; Ali had Good Luck Bear, Gina had Funshine Bear, and Luce had Tenderheart Bear. 



  * Reggie managed to find her parents, living just outside of LA. She learned that after her death, they managed to work things out and never got the divorce. That alone made Reggie happy because she knew that she wasn’t the reason they were always fighting, they just had never been able to work things out, until they lost Reggie. They were still happily married now and had pictures of Reggie and the girls in the house. She learned that her brother Marcus was married to his wife and together they had one daughter named Olivia Regina Johnson. Her baby sister Lizzie was all grown up. She had come out as asexual and panromantic when she was in her late twenties and she was married to her transgender husband Nathan. Together they had one adopted son, Reginald, named after her big sister. 



  * Willow even went to see her family for the first time since her mother had died. Her brother was grown up but he was not married, he was in a relationship though with a very pretty girl, they were happy and they had two children together, Billy and Anna. Her father had gotten remarried, but never let go of Willow’s mom’s memory and had photos with her all over the house. 



So although the three of them know they couldn’t show themselves to their families, they had created their own family with each other, the Molina\s, Finn, Kerry, and Bobbi. 

**~~~ Everyone loves, whether it be romantic, friendship love, or simply platonic family love. Everyone loves someone. Love is powerful and it can bond people in a way that some never thought could be truly possible. Love conquers everything and it is something that can turn someone’s entire life around. It heals broken hearts, soothes hurt, and takes away pain ~~~**


End file.
